What Will Happen Now?
by TalidaMueller
Summary: The boys just finished one of their concerts and are on their way home, when somethings terrible happened. The boys need to be strong and stay together to get through this horrible time. Friendship, Family and Love will help them to recover, but is it maybe too late?
1. Chapter 1

**What Will Happen Now?**

**I'm sick and bored. So I decided to start writing this story. The idea to this story was in my mind for what seems like years and I never had the opportunity to sit down and write it, but now, as you can see ;D, I finally started with this story and I REALLY hope you'll like it **

**Please bear with me, I'm German and my English is not the best… **

_I don't own anything!_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

Thank you so much for coming tonight! "Carlos shouted to all their screaming fans. "We love you" Logan added. "Hope to see all of ya' again soon" Kendall yelled while leaving with his three best friends and band mates the stage. "Wow!" James said as they entered their dressing room. "What an awesome concert" "Absoulutly!" Carlos agreed "Yeah. I mean I don't want to pick favourites, but this was really fun!" Kendall agreed with his friends.

"Pretty good work tonight dogs!" Gustavo yelled in his normal loud voice with a smile on his face as he and his assistant Kelly came to give the boys their feedback. "Thanks Gustavo" Logan said to their big producer. "Aren't you tired" Kelly asked them as she noticed how active the boys still are. "No, not now. But I guess the moment we sit in the limo we'll realize how exhausted we are." James smiled. "But it was definitely worth it, right?" Carlos asked Gustavo and Kelly happy. "Yes Carlos you guys were awesome!" Kelly chuckled at the cute Latino. "Now. Get in the limo, go back to the Palm Woods and sleep so you guys are ready for practise tomorrow!" Gustavo told them. They just rolled their eyes but smiled while making their way outside.

Outside there were also a lot screaming fans, screaming until they are horse just to get an autograph or a picture with their idols. The boys gave here and there an autograph and let some lucky fans take pictures with them while making their way to their limousine. Fright Train, Gustavo's other assistant and the huge bodyguard of the boys, always behind them to make sure no crazy fan make something stupid. "Ok, now I'm really tired." Logan said as he entered their car first, followed by James, than Carlos and at least Kendall. "Mhh-hm. I could fall asleep right now and here." James agreed with his shorter but older friend. Kendall just let out a loud yawn and Carlos made himself comfortable in the soft leather of his seat. "Wait. Gustavo, Kelly aren't you coming back with us?" Carlos asked his boss and his assistant through the still open door of the limo. "No. We've still work to do here. We'll take another limousine later." Kelly said and smiled to the boys. "So, now go. Remember, tomorrow in the studio! 7am!" Gustavo remembered his popular boy band. "We got it Gustavo." Kendall said tired and a little annoyed. "Good!" Gustavo always tried to has the last word, normally he failed because of Kendall, but for now the blonde was just too tired to talk back. "Goodnight boys." Kelly waved them goodbye. "G'Night" all four said and Kendall closed the car so they could start driving home. "I can't wait to come home and finally fall asleep" James said with a yawn, thinking about his comfortable bed. "Oh yeah. Me too" Carlos said while putting his helmet back on his head. He hate it that Gustavo said he is not allowed to wear his helmet during their concerts. He always felt like a part of him is missing.

They continue talking about how awesome their concert was and how funny some of the sights the fans showed theme were. "It's still crazy to read things like 'Marry me Carlos' even after so many concerts we had." Carlos told his friends. "Yeah I know. Unbelievable we've got this far" Logan agreed "Hey Kendall are you still alive over there?" James asked his blond friend as he noticed that Kendall was about to fall asleep every minute. "Mhh. Just very tired" Kendall said with a goofy smile. "We should be home in" Logan looked at his watch "30 minutes" "Hey it starts raining." Carlos noticed. "And…?" James asked the smallest of the group. "I don't know. I just hope it won't rain tomorrow. I want to go to the pool." "It's just a little bit rain. I'm sure it'll stop soon." Logan said.

But he was wrong. After ten minutes it started storming. Loud thunder filled their ears, heavy rain fell and bright flashes are shown in the sky. "Stop soon, huh?" James asked Logan sarcastically. Logan just rolled his eyes and followed Kendall's example and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

Because of the storm their driver had to be very careful while driving. Kendall was already fast asleep. Logan would fall asleep every minute and James and Carlos had to admit their eyelids are also very heavy so they decided also to close their eyes for a while.

Meanwhile Mrs. Knight was busy cooking dinner for the four boys and her daughter in 2J. She loved it here. The people are friendly, it is warm and the sun is shinning every day, but the most important reason why Jennifer Knight loved it in California was that here children are happy. Kendall loves singing and dancing, performing for his fans. Katie had fun trying to get some celebrities to sign a contract which would make her to their manager. Katie was happy here, her mother can see it in her eyes. The boys have the time of their life's and everyone was just enjoying their time.

She couldn't imagine a way something could change this.

"Katie, can you please turn the TV of and clean the dishes?" "Sure mom" Katie replied and turned the TV off. "When will the guys be back?" she asked her mother while making her way over to the sink and started cleaning the dirty dishes. "Mhh. They're supposed to be back in twenty minutes I guess." "Oh ok. What do you make for dinner?" she asked as she smelled the delicious food which her mother was cooking. "Fish Sticks and Pommes frits." Her mother answered with a smile. "Yum!" Katie said and they both chuckled a bit while finishing their work.

"Boys? Are you awake?" the driver of their limo opened the window in between them. "Hm?" Kendall was the only one to wake up with a loud yawn. He was always a light sleeper. "We're in a traffic jam. Maybe you want to call your mother and tell her it will be later until we arrive at the Palm Woods." He said to the still sleepy boy. "Oh yeah thanks" Kendall said as he put his phone out of his pocket. "How much later?" he asked the driver while dialing his mom's number. "I guess another half hour." "Really?" Kendall groaned "I'm sorry. I'd like to be home earlier too." Their driver said sympathetically. "Ok Thanks. I will call her. Can you call me when we're out of the traffic jam, please?" "Of course." With that he closed the window again.

"Hey mom it's me." "Oh hey honey. Where are you? I thought you said you would be here over 15 minutes ago?" his mother answered the phone. "Yeah I know. But we've got into a traffic jam and it's storming, so it'll be later." "Ok, how much later?" "Something like half an hour. Don't wait with dinner for us." "But you haven't eaten something yet, right?" his mom asked. Kendall smiled. His mother is always so caring, sometimes it was really annoying but secretly Kendall thought it's one of her best properties. "Don't worry mom, we'll grab a snack when we're home." "Alright sweetheart. I love you" "I love you too mom. See ya' later" with that he ended the call and snuggled back in the soft leather. Trying to go back to sleep.

Back at the Palm Woods:

"Katie, Kendall just called. He said they're in a traffic jam and we don't need to wait with the dinner, they won't be back until half an hour." Mrs. Knight told the daughter. "So we can start eating?" Katie said hungry. "Haha yeah." Her mother laughed.

Carlos woke up because of loud yelling. He heard people scream in panic. Someone shouted repeatedly 'Call 911! Call 911!' Carlos wondered what was going on until he suddenly felt an unbelievable pain. "Ahhh" he screamed out. "Hey one of them is awake!" Someone yelled surprised. Now Carlos was wide awake 'What is going on here?' he thought. Worry crept in his mind. He smelled a bitter odour. He knew this smell, but for now he wasn't able to say what it is. He looked around and saw that he was in the limousine which was supposed to bring them back to the Palm Woods.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. "Oh my god" Carlos whispered. They were, and still are in a car crash!

Panic rise up in Carlos. Now just one thought filled his mind: His friends.

He ignored the pain he was feeling almost everywhere and searched for his friends. The first thing he noticed was that the car was turned on the roof. He looked to his right where he could see James. James is lying spread out on the roof which was now their bottom. He gasped at the sight of his taller friend. "J-James?" his younger friend is covered in blood. Blood! That was what he smelled. Is it James own blood? This thought was too scaring so Carlos decided to not think about it right now. He gently toughed James right shoulder to shook him a little "James. C'mon buddy. You need to wake up! Jamie wake up! P-please" Carlos tried his best to fight back his tears. Then a light groan left the tall brunette's mouth. "Jamie!" Carlos said, happy to see his friend was still with him. "C-carlo-s?" James said a little louder than a whisper. "Yes. It's me Jamie. Please open your eyes." Carlos begged. James opened his eyes. "Carlos…arg..wh-what hap-happened? Every...thing…hu-hurts." James said while trying to remember what had happened. "We were in a car accident bud." Carlos told him. James eyes widened. "Oh my…how are you?" James asked suddenly sitting up but he regretted it as the pain hit him and he sunk back in a lying position. "I'm ok. But James I need your help. I-I don't know…know what to do…" Carlos said now with a few tears falling down his tanned cheeks. "It's ok buddy. Don't cr-cry." James tried to calm his scared friend even though his own pain was overwhelming him. "Wait. Lo-Logan, Kendall?" James suddenly noticed he only saw Carlos. Now Carlos stopped crying. His eyes widened in shock. How hasn't he noticed? He quickly looked past at James to see Logan. He's lying on his right side with his back to his both friends. The first thing Carlos noticed was that the smart boy's leg is in a funny way. Carlos and James looked at each other for a second the Carlos sprung into action and crawls over James to their still sleeping friend. He gently and as slow as possible turned Logan at his back so he could see his face. His eyes are closed and his face is more pale than ever. Yes, Logan is a pale boy, but this is a scaring pale. "Logie? Logie wake up!" He did the same with Logan what he did with James and gently shook his shoulders until he noticed his eyes begun to flutter. "Yes, Logie open them. Open your eyes. Come on dude!" he begged Logan. Logan's eyes opened wide and before Carlos had time to say something Logan started screaming like crazy. James and Carlos are shocked. Carlos looked over to James pleading him with his eyes for help. "What am I supposed to do James?" Carlos almost screamed, trying to be heard from James through Logan's scream's. Now James was the one which sprung into action. He bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from crying out in pain as he tried to sit up. He put a hand on the screaming boy's upper arm. "Loges. Shh it's ok. We're here. Please, you need to calm down." James said in a soft voice. His other hand went to Logan's left cheek. It seems to work. Logan slowly begun to calm down. Now the boy was shivering, but he was able to look directly in James eyes. "Ja-Jame-James?" "Yes Loagn. It's ok" "Hu-urts s'much" Logan chocked out. "I know Logie. Can you tell me what exactly hurts?" he need to know what is hurting Logan so he can try to help him. Logan took a deep breath to get some energy to answer. "L-leg. Ch-chest. He-ad." He told James. "Ok I'll see what I can do. Carlos you need to…" James looked over his shoulder to see how their blond friend is, but he stopped shocked when he saw that the seat where Kendall sat is empty. "Wh-what the…?" Carlos get what James thought. "Don't worry James I'll get him. You need to help Logan!" James thought for a moment but than nodded and began his work with Logan.

Carlos knew voices woke him up, so there are people out there. But it is so dark and the windows are broken and the glass is sharp where it broke, so he can't crawl out of them. He automatically ignored the voices when he helped James and Logan, but now he realized voices are screaming for him "Please, can you talk? Please give me an answer!" an unfamiliar male voice called obviously near to the flipped car. "Yes. Please. Help!" Carlos yelled back. "Oh thank god." The man said in relief to finally got an answer. "Boy the ambulance is already on their way. How many are you?" "Uhm we are four and our driver, but" for a moment Carlos felt guilt. He didn't even though how their friendly driver is. But his friend's are more important now "we're just three in here. I cant find him!" Carlos said. Tears welling up in his eyes. Where is Kendall. How is he? Is he still… "Your limousine is flipped I'm on one side you fell into a dig. Is the other window broken?" Carlos suddenly looked to the other window and noticed in shock that the window is broken with glass shattered everywhere and a lot of blood. "Y-yeah. Why?" Carlos couldn't thing straight right now or he would get what the man thought. He heard the man tell some other people to carefully crawl to the other side of the car and look if the boy fell through the window.

Then Carlos heard sirens and took a deep breath. Help is here. He looked over to see James holding tight on Logan's hand while Logan took deep breaths to calm himself down. Trying to swallow the pain. He heard the people' talking got louder and then an other man, not the one who talked earlier to him, asked him in which positions they are. "My friend is lying on his back, unable to move. I and my other friend are on our knees." "Ok we need you to get away from the window so we can cut you out.

Carlos was just about to back off when he heard a breath stealing scream. His eyes widened as he looked back at James and Logan, both of their eyes are as wide as his own. All of them know to whom this scream belongs.

"Kendall" Carlos whispers.

**Soooo…what do you think? Do you like it? Is there something you would change? **

**Please review and tell me your opinion so I know what to make better with the next chapters. I'm also open for ideas of you **

**-Talida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go:**

**Chapter 2 I hope you'll enjoy reading. Please leave a review. They mean so much to me **

_I don't own anything!_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

"Why don't you tell the boys how great they work? Just for once" Kelly asked her boss while they are driving back to Rocque Records to finish their work and then finally drive home. "BECAUSE, then they would think I got soft and I DIDN'T! Also they need criticism. If Id told them they did something 'great' then they would think they don't have to work hard anymore!" Gustavo told her. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. Even if Gustavo won't admit it, he loves those boys. He loves fighting with them. He loves how they changed him. He was just happy that the boys are here. Maybe Gustavo will never really let them know. But Kelly knows it and she is sure his 'dogs' knows it somehow, too.

"Whatever" she muttered. "How late is it?" Gustavo asked Kelly a little tired. "Already 11pm." She said as she looked at the watch at her phone. Suddenly the car stopped and with that Gustavo started to get even more annoyed. "why did we stopped?" he yelled at the driver through the closed window in between them. "I mean...can you please tell me why we stopped?" Gustavo asked polite after Kelly glared at him and punshed him in the shoulder. The driver put the window down to answer. "We've got into a traffic jam. I can see blue and red lights maybe 50 meters away so I guess there was an accident." He told them. "Oh god. That's terrible!" Kelly said sympathetically. "I know. Now it will be even more later until we arrive at home." Gustavo said. "Gustavo!" Kelly yelled shocked. "I was just kidding" he muttered about his failed joke. "I hope nobody died or is badly hurt." Kelly said, worried what could have happened.

"Mhh-mh. I think we just have to wait." was all Gustavo said.

Kelly and Gustavo were both in their own thoughts when suddenly their driver put the window down and turn to them with worried eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Kelly asked him.

"I wish I could say yes…" he said.

"Kendall" Carlos whispers. "Oh my god. What happened?" Carlos asked the man on the other side of their flipped car, which he was sure is a paramedic . "I'm sorry, but your friend is hurt very bad, but don't worry we'll help him. For now it's more important to get you boys out of the car. Please back off so we can start cutting the door open." The man said. Carlos made his way over to James and Logan and told the man he could start.

After three minutes a hole, big enough for them to get out was open.

Carlos was the first to crawl in the direction of the hole, but now the adrenalin he felt while worrying about his friends was gone he could feel the intense pain in his left upper thigh and his left shoulder. Also his head was throbbing like crazy and felt like it could explore every second. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he is feeling dirty. But for now he didn't care. He just wanted out and make sure his friends are ok.

"Come here" the man who talked earlier to him held out both strong arms for him and put Carlos to his feet. Now Carlos can feel how weak he really is. He can barely stand by his own without help.

"C'mon we will help you." Another paramedic took Carlos feet and they put him on a stretcher. "Wait. No. My friends!" Carlos tried to protest. "It's ok. We will help them, but you also need help, so we need you to get into the hospital." Carlos was too tired to protest anymore he gave a short nod and a man put an oxygen mask over his face. The last thing Carlos saw before he fell asleep was James and the man who helped him out put Logan carefully out of the car.

"What happened?" Kelly almost yelled as she ran out of the car.

"Please ma'am. You need to stay behind the barrier." A police officer said to the shocked woman. "But I think I know those boys." She said. After their driver told them that it was a limousine which crashed and in the radio came that there are probably teenage boys still in there Kelly sprung out of the car before he could continue and ran to the accident.

"Kelly. We don't know if it's the boy's car." Gustavo said as he caught up with her. Even if he tried to calm her she could hear his worry. "But what if it was their car? I can't see anything." She said, frustrated to know if the boys are hurt or not.

She looked around.

There are a lot people behind the barrier, everyone is trying to see what is happening. She can't see the car completely. All she can see is the bonnet.

Also she could see a lot of paramedics, police officers and smoke from the car.

But what she then saw made her knees weak:

A paramedic rolled a stretcher to the ambulance. A stretcher with a boy she know just to well. Carlos. Kelly put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming and tried to hold her tears back. She heard Gustavo gasp behind her and he put a strong hand on her shoulder. Obviously he saw the same. They watched as they put Carlos in the ambulance, which started to drive to the hospital at fast speed.

"Can you at least tell us how they are? Please!" Kelly begged the police officer. The man looked down at her with pity. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to tell you very much. All I can say is that they don't look good. I'm sorry." The man answered honestly.

"Okay. Thank you.

"What now?" Kelly turned around to face Gustavo.

"We need to wait…" was all he said. Wait. Is there anything which is more horrible than waiting? Kelly thought.

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

**What do you think? Please review and let me know **

**-Talida**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy you all like my story Thanks for the kind reviews and I hope you'll continue reading and leaving a review.**

**Soo let's go on with the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this, too **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Logan feels like he's on fire! No matter how carefully they are trying to carry him out of the hole in the car, every simple move hurts like hell.

It was hard enough to get him to the hole so they could take him out of the car. The paramedic tried his best to be as gentle as possible but still it hurts. He held Logan under his shoulders und carefully put him out of the car. James was supporting him from inside the limousine and took his feet.

"I'm sorry Logie." James said every time Logan made a pained noise or he saw how he bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from crying out. "S'okay" Logan don't want James to feel bad for trying his best to help him.

Finally they had Logan out of the hole and onto a stretcher. They brought him fast into another ambulance and followed Carlos in the hospital.

"We need you in the hospital, too. You're also hurt" another paramedic said to James after he was out of the car.

James felt like shit. He felt like his legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he wanted to sit or lay down so badly. But than the remembered something he totally forgot in all the trouble around Logan.

"Kendall" he said. He felt guilty and bad. How could he forget his friend which was probably seriously hurt.

"Kendall! Please, you need to tell me how my friend is. Where is he?" James started to panic. "You need to calm down." The man said and put a hand on his shoulder. James calmed himself and asked again. Does he really want to know how Kendall is? Probably not, but Carlos and Logan are already in the hospital to get help. Yes, James is hurt, but not as bad as his both older friends. He need to make sure their younger leader is ok or he could never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry boy, but he doesn't look to good. My colleagues have trouble with him. He is in a pretty bad situation." Now James was even more nervous and afraid for his blond friend. "Can I go to him. I'm sure it will help him to see me." Even if James probably couldn't stand to see his friend, his brother in so much pain. It is his duty to comfort him. Or at least try to.

"Are you sure? I can see that you are in pain. You need to go to the hospital,too. You maybe haven't too much noticable wounds but there is a possibility you've got international bleeding." The man in his late 30's told him. "My friend needs me" was all James said.

The paramedic gave him a sympathetically simile and a short nod.

"But first I need to make sure there is no international bleeding. I won't risk it. But don't worry I will do it as fast as I can."

While the man checked that James is 'ok', at least for now, they got into a little communication. The paramedic told him that when someone would know that he has allowed James to stay with his friend and not drove him as fast as he could into the hospital he would get into seriously trouble. "But why did you do it then?" James asked him curiously. "Because I lost my little brother in a car crash." He said. "They drove me to the hospital without telling me how he was. After that they told me that he was still alive when I got into the ambulance. He saw me driving away and bled to death. I hadn't the chance to say goodbye. I don't want that this is happening to someone else." he finished his story. First James felt pity, but then the realized something what the man said. His eyes got wide. "Wait. You said you hadn't the chance to say goodbye. Does…does that means…Kendall will…" James wasn't able to finish his sentence. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. All I can say is that your friend doesn't look good. C'mon where done. You can lean on my shoulder while we go there. You're weak enough." He man said. Normally James would protest, but he really is weak! Also he want, no, he need to see Kendall. Now.

And James thought there are a lot of paramedics on the front side of the car. Huh. The limousine fell into a dig. The side where they crawled out of the hole shows in the air, the other side is on the ground. And then James saw it.

Lying on the ground, with the right leg pinned under the car is Kendall. James wanted to vomit. Kendall's covered in blood. His normally blond hair isn't recognizable anymore. It's red and dirty. He can't see his face. James is behind him. Around Kendall are maybe twenty paramedics are around Kendall. Everyone is trying to help Kendall, get him on stretcher and into the hospital.

James got nearer, and now he wasn't so sure anymore if he really wants to be here.

"Oh my god." James whispers under his breath.

Now he can see Kendall well. His face is twisted in pain. Dirt and blood's running down the side's of his face. Eyes tighly closed, teeths pressed togerher.

His torso is flooded with blood. There are a lot of pices of the shattered window in his stomach, waist and chest.

"Kendall" James tried to call him, his voice quite and weak. But it was enough, kendall heard him.

"Jamie" Kendall sobbed as he opened his eyes and saw James.

James got goose pimples. Kendalls voice is filled with pain and worry.

The paramedic on which James his still leaning helped him to kneel down beside Kendall.

James grabbed Kendalls hand and squeezed it tightly. Kendall tried to squeeze back, but it was just a weak squeeze, barely noticeable.

"It's okay buddy. I'm here. You'll become good again." James said. Hopefully, trying to belive his own words. "Jamie, it-it hurts so much." Kendall said and leaned his bloody head on James arm.

"I know. It' ll be over soon. You'll see, they are going to help you and before you can even blink we're back in the apartment doing all the crazy stuff like always." James smiled down at Kendall. The blonde tried to smile back but failed because of a wave of pain and hissed in pain.

"I need you to be strong now. We'll put the car in the air so we can get you out under there." A paramedic told Kendall. Kendall nodded, but James can see how nervous he is. "I'm with you. Just close your eyes and try to think about something different" Kendall did like told, but at the moment the men put the car in the air he screamed in unbelievable pain and nearly broke James hand from squeezing so tight.

Now they are finally able to put him on a stretcher and get him help.

They very carefully heaved the blonde on a stretcher and pulled him in an ambulance and drove to the hospital. James followed with a forth ambulance shortly.

The whole way James had just one thought: What will happen now?

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Hihi here we are. Please tell me: what do you think? **

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'd also like to read some suggestions and ideas of you guys. **

**-Talida **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you like my story. It makes me really happy to read all your kind reviews and advices. Please keep reading and leaving reviews. It's so much more fun to write and update when I know all your opinions. **

**Chapter 4**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x **

**X**

"This- This is Logan!" Kelly screamed when she saw how they put the young boy in the ambulance. "Oh my god. His whole body is covered in blood." Gustavo gasped. He was shocked to see his normally happy, active, kind dogs in a situation like this. Until now Kelly and Gustavo stayed behind the barrier and just watched if they could see any of their boys. They already saw Carlos and now Logan. Both looked so horrible. "Should we drive to the hospital?" Gustavo asked Kelly. "I don't know. I mean…James and Kendall are probably still here and we don't know how they are. We don't even know if they are still…you know…alive." Kelly can't imagine how it would be if one of the boys would die. And she do not want to. "Yeah. But we know that Carlos and Logan are already in the hospital. We can't help here. But maybe we can help Carlos and Logan." Gustavo said. Kelly thought a moment. She doesn't really wants to leave. She wants to know how James and Kendall are. But she knows Gustavo is right. "Okay. Let's go" she finally said and they got back to their limo and tried to get through the traffic jam as fast as possible.

Katie and Jennifer Knight are in their apartment. They finished dinner an hour ago. The boys were supposed to be there over half an hour ago. By now they started to worry. "Have you tried to call them?" Katie asked her mother. She can see how nervous she is. "Yes. I tried to call all four of them but none of them answered. Always the voicemail" she said a little frustrated. "They are probably just very tired and still asleep in the car. You know how exhausted they're every time they finished a concert." Katie tried to calm her mom. "You're right. I should stop worrying so much, I'm always…" Mrs. Knight was cut of by the phone.

She went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Jennifer Knight?"

"Uhm Yes. Who am I talking to?" she asked polite.

"I'm Nurse Samantha Smith. I'm sorry to tell you, but your son Kendall Knight and his three friends James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were in a car crash. They are in the hospital."

Jennifer gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She has to be strong now. Her boys are hurt and they need her.

She took a deep breath

"H-how are they." She finally asked the woman.

"They are severely hurt. You should come here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way" she finished the call and hung up.

"Mum? What happened?" Katie asked her mother worried.

"Put your shoes on. We need to go to the hospital."

When Logan woke up he felt something was wrong. His body hurts so much. He stopped himself from shifting to avoid more pain. He slowly opened his eyes but closed them again when the bright light burned in his eyes. The tried it again. This time he was successfully.

First all he could see was a bright white. It hurts in his eyes but after a few moments it got better and he could see that he was in a hospital room.

Before he had time to remember what happened and why he was here the door opened and a woman in here late 40's came into view. She has black hair with already a little bit grey in it. She has brown eyes and dark eyebrows. She gave Logan a small smile as she entered the room.

"Ahh. Mr. Mitchell. I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked him and sat down on his right side on the hospital bed.

"Uhm… My chest and my head hurts." He answered honestly. He was shocked how hoarse and thin his voice sounded.

"Alright. We'll give you some pain meds which will help you. Logan, do you remember what happened?"

Logan tried to figure out what brought him here. It took him a while till he remembered.

"There- There was a car crash, right?" he asked.

"Yes. You had a lot of luck Logan." She said and gave him a small smile.

Then Logan remembered something else. He wasn't alone in the limousine.

"Oh my…my friends how are they?" The brunette suddenly alarmed asked with wide eyes and panic starting to grow.

"Don't worry. They are in the hospital, too. They get help." She said softly.

"Are they hurt?"

Her smile faded. She felt bad for the boy. It has to be horrible to know that his friends are badly hurt.

She nodded slowly and put her hand through her hair before continue speaking.

"I'm sorry. Yes they got hurt. But we are trying our best to help them." She told her patient.

"Ok. I understand." He said. He believes in doctors. He wants to be one, so it would be strange to not believe into them. But he knows that they are only humans. They can help but they can't guarantee that a person will live.

"Can I see them?" he asked the doctor.

She laughed a little. He is really cute. She knows he is in pain but he cares more about how his friends are. That happens not too often.

"Not right now. I'm sorry. You're still too hurt to get out of the bed. You've got two broken ribs on your right side and your right leg. Also you hit your head pretty hard. It's not too serious but we have to wait if it'll heal well. How about I give you your pain medications

and you try to rest a bit. When you're awake again I will get you to see your friends, deal?"

Logan decided that he likes his doctor. She is a truth and kind person.

"Deal" he smiled and after he took his pain medications he get himself confortable and fall soon asleep.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**I wanted to write it longer but I thought this is a good way to stop. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading and leave a review.**

**Please tell me if you liked reading it or not. Or/and tell me if you've got any suggestions and ideas. **

**-Talida**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Here we are: What Will Happen Now? Chapter 5.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 5 days. I know it's horrible when you have to wait until someone has finally uploaded a new chapter. But I have more time to write when it's weekend. In the week I have a lot of homework, test,…and stuff like this ;).Whatever. I hope you're not mad. ;D **

**Enjoy. :)**

_I don't own anything!_

X

x

x

X

When Gustavo and Kelly finally arrived at the hospital they searched as fast as they could for a nurse, a doctor, or another person who could tell them where and how the boys are. It took a while until they got to the hospital. Because of the accident the police had to lock the street up. They were in a traffic jam for almost 30 minutes. As soon as Kelly noticed a nurse which probably was in her late 20 she sprinted to her. Sprinting with heels on is a hard thing.

"Hello? Can you please help me?" Kelly shouted.

The nurse jumped a little, shocked because Kelly almost pushed her over.

"Uhm..sure. What can I help you with? The nurse asked polite.

Kelly, a little out of breath answered: "Can you tell me if four boys arrived here a little while ago? They are all at the age of 16." She informed her.

"Oh yeah. I saw that they brought 2 young boys in, maybe 40 minutes ago. 20 minutes ago they brought 2 more. I guess they were all in the same accident." The nurse said.

"Kelly!" Gustavo shouted for her. She turned around and saw him standing a few feet away. On his side Mrs. Knight with Katie next to her.

"Oh no…" Kelly whispered to herself. How hard has it to be when someone just told that your son and his best friends were in a car crash?

She knew Mrs. Knight as a tough powerful woman. A woman who was nice to her kids and always understanding. She like her. Katie is probably the most interesting 11 years old girl she has ever met. The little girl seems so much older her real age. She is smart and kind. She can see Kendall in her. Katie is just like him. Always sarcastically and has to put everything in question.

But now she saw the 2 with different eyes. Mrs. Knight's eyes swollen and red. She had obviously cried. She has a stressed expression. Katie on the other hand looks like she has no clue what is going on. Mrs. Knight has an arm around her tiny shoulder and rubbed with her hand soft circles in her arm. Probably to calm her, but it seems like it calms Jennifer Knight too. They look scared. It is an emotion Kelly has never seen on their faces before.

Kelly quickly thanked the nurse for her help and made her way to the three people.

"Mrs. Knight, Katie…." She isn't sure what she can say.

"Kelly. Do you know something about the boys?" Mrs. Knight asked her. Worry and sadness filled her voice. She is hoarse and it seems like she has problems to talk because of a huge lump in her throat.

"The nurse just told me she saw that 2 young boys arrived 40 minutes, and then again 2 other ones 20 minutes ago. I guess that were the boys." Kelly answered her. Happy to know what to say.

"Ok. Thank you. I'll go and hear if someone can tell me more. What are you two doing now?" Jennifer asked Gustavo and Kelly.

"Oh..we ..I don't really know." Kelly said and looked to Gustavo. Maybe he has an idea what to do now.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Gustavo asked the red haired woman.

"I'd be very thankful." She answered honestly with a light smile on her face.

Gustavo and Kelly smiled back and they made their way to the ER.

Logan woke up a few minutes ago. Just like the first time he felt still tired and exhausted. But he was thankful that the pain medicaments did their job pretty well. Now he feels more sore than really hurt. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he remembered what his doctor promised him. She told him when he wake up he is allowed to see his friends! And now he is awake and already on his way to meet his friends. A nurse pushed him in a wheelchair, because he is still way too weak and hurt to walk on his own. The nurse told him that he could only visit James, because the others are still in their surgery. Logan asked her if she could tell him how they are or which injuries they have. But she said she has no clue.

After a little while they reached James room. Room no. 243. She knocked on the door and then entered while pushing Logan with her.

The moment he saw James he felt his stomach make flips. James has cuts and bruises all over his face. He can't tell what the rest of his body looks like, cause his is covered with a ugly bedcover. His skin is pale and his hair is still covered in dry blood and a totally mess. This isn't the James he knew. The James he know cares way too much about his look to let anyone see him like this. The James he knew has always a smile on his face and is in action. But this one, this James, lays still. He is not moving a bit and he doesn't let a noise pass his dry lips. Hell, even when James is sleeping he normally moves around like crazy and snores so loud it's annoying. Logan doesn't like the sight in front of him.

He told the nurse he is fine and that he will let her now when he needs something. With that the nurse left the two friends alone.

Logan wheeled to his best friend's right side and took his hand in both of his.

"Jamie?" he asked quietly.

No response.

"Can you please wake up Jamie. I think if you don't I'm going to go insane." He told his sleeping form.

James eyes began to flutter and with a soft groan he opened his eyes and looked them with Logan's.

"Logan? Where are…oh yeah" James said. He remembered what happened. He wished he doesn't, but he did.

"How are you buddy?" James asked Logan.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. The pain meds. they gave me works pretty good. How are you?" Lagan smiled.

"I don't know. I guess there were times I felt better." James told him with a goofy smile.

When he saw that Logan smiled back but was not satisfied with this answer he continue…

"Honestly Logie. I'm okay. I'm just a little exhausted." He said.

"Okay. Hey, have you heard about Carlos and Kendall?" Logan asked James. He knew Carlos was the one which woke him up when they were in the car. Logan feels bad he hadn't paid much attention to his condition. And Kendall? He has no idea what happed to Kendall.

James swallowed hard. He had seen when they drove Carlos too the hospital. He hasn't looked too well! But then he saw Kendall. Just the thought how his blond friend looked like make him feel sick in his stomach.

"I have seen how they pulled Carlos in the ambulance and drove away. I guess he is probably in a condition like us. Maybe worse." He told Logan. He doesn't want to continue. He doesn't want to tell Logan what Kendall looked like. But he knew Logan will ask.

"And what's with Kendall? Do you saw him after they brought Carlos and me to the hospital?" Logan asked just like James thought.

James took a deep breath and answered.

"Yeah. I saw him after you were gone. They wanted me to get in the ambulance so they could drive me also to the hospital, but I said that I won't leave until I knew Kendall is alright" James begun.

Logan looked at him. Signalise him with his eyes to go on.

"After they checked that I'm not TOO bad hurt a man helped me on the other side of the car." James shivered a little at the memory.

"Kendall fell out of the window when the limo crashed. His right leg was under the car and it took them a while until they were able to free him. He also had shattered glass all over his torso and face. His head…he was…everywhere was blood." James began to stutter.

"His eyes were pressed to slits. He looked so much in pain. I kneed beside him and tried to calm him while the paramedic helped him. He was weak. He laied limp there and he looked so terrible Logie." James finished. He tried his best to hold back the tears.

Logans eyes are wide. He was shocked at what James just told him. He hope their youngest fried is not too bad hurt. Maybe it looked even worse than it really is. And he hope Carlos is well too. Hopefully they could see him soon.

James and Logan sat there for a while in silence. Both of them deep in their own thoughts. Logan has still James hand in between his and held tight onto it. Honestly it calmed not just James. A knock on the door broke through the silence and the hospital door opened soon after. In view came people they both haven't expected right now.

"Mama Knight!" Both, Logan and James shouted happy.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Okkkaaaayyyy. I hope you like it. I think I'll upload Chapter 6 tomorrow, but I promise nothing! ;)**

**Please leave a review and tell me your opinion. All your kind reviews encourage me to write even faster. But I'm also open for criticism…**

**-Talida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! WOO HOO ;D Just like I told you…. Here it is: I hope you'll enjoy **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

„Mama Knight!" Both, Logan and James shouted.

"Oh god, boys" Jennifer Knight said while running to the two boys which are almost like sons for her. They're family, too!

The first one she reached was Logan and she took him in one of the most tightest and emotion filled hugs she ever gave him. Logan blushed a little but hugged her back and was hiding his face in her neck. After a while she let go of him. She looked him in the eyes, put a hand on his cheek and made her way to James and did the same with him.

Now Logan noticed she wasn't the only one who came. He looked to the still open door. Katie hugged her arms around herself, obviously feeling more than uncomfortable with this situation. The other two which came to visit are Gustavo and Kelly. This surprised Logan a little bit, but he is very happy they came, too.

His eyes looked with Katie's and he could see how sad she is.

"Come here Katie" he said to her while opening his arms to embrace her.

She let go of herself and sprinted the short way to Logan. Before she could jump in his lap and hug him as tight as she could she stopped. Katie doesn't want to hurt him even more. She decided to give him a small hug.

Logan noticed why Katie just hugged this light.

"It's okay Katie. You can hug me tighter. I won't brake." He told her.

With that Katie jumped in his lap and embrace tighter then she ever had.

Logan just held her and bit his lower lip. He has to admit her tight squeezing hurt, but he refused to say something and let her keep going. It was a nice pain.

"Hey, what about me? " James said playfully.

Katie let go of Logan slowly and made her way to James bed to hug him and cuddle in his side.

"Logan…" Mrs. Knight started.

"We're okay Mama K." he said, trying to calm her a bit. Logan can tell Mrs. Knight has cried. Her eyes are red and swollen.

"How can you say you're okay? You just were in a car crash, Logan" she reminds him. Her voice was weak.

Now Logan didn't know what to say. Suddenly the floor was very interesting.

"Logan how are you?" she asked him.

"Honestly Mrs. Knight. I'm okay. They gave me pain medicaments." He informed her.

Now she seemed a little more calmed.

"What about you James?" she asked the tall brunette.

"The same as Logan. But I think the meds. are about to work less. "He said.

"Okay. I'll call for a nurse and let her know." Mama Knight told him.

Logan doesn't want to ask, but he really wants to know if they know more about Kendall or Carlos.

Mrs. Knight made her way out of the hospital room. Logan looked to Gustavo and Kelly. They haven't said a word since they got here.

"Hey" he greeted his boss and his assistant.

Kelly smiled. "Hi guys." She said.

They stepped closer to them. Kelly was the first to sat on a chair next to Logan's wheelchair. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you really okay?" she asked him worried. She obviously thinks he lied to Mrs. Knight, so she wouldn't has to suffer even more. But it was the truth.

"Yes Kelly. I'm sure." He told her and smiled a little bit.

She seems satisfied with this answer.

"Wait. How do you know that we are in the hospital?" James asked them. Katie is still snuggled in his right side. 'He is right' Logan thought. How do they know about the car crash?

"Uhm…we saw you" Gustavo answered them. Logan and James changed a look. They saw them?

"What do you mean with that?" James asked while sitting up in his bed.

Kelly stayed silent so Gustavo decided to continue.

"We were about to drive home when we came in a traffic jam. After a while we saw why there was a jam. A limousine crashed. We went to the barrier to see what had happened and then we saw you. Especially we saw Carlos and Logan. By the way, where are Carlos and Kendall?"

James and Logan stayed both silent which worried Katie.

"James?…Logan?...What happened to them?" she asked while turning from James to Logan and back to James.

"Maybe we should wait until Mrs. Knight is back, Katie." Kelly told her when she saw how uncomfortable their questions made both injured boys.

"But-"Katie was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave Mr. Diamond now." A nurse told them. "What? Why?" Katie asked her.

"Mr. Diamond's badly hurt. He needs to rest." She said.

Mrs. Knight showed up behind her with a still very sad expression on her face.

They both entered the room.

"Here. We'll give you more pain medicaments and then you should try to sleep." The nurse said to James.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye guys." James said.

After they made their way out of the room Katie wasn't able to stay quiet anymore.

"So what about Carlos and Kendall?" she asked impatient.

Logan looked back on the floor. After what James had told him earlier and what he had seen his friends are probably much worse then James and he are.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked worried.

Now Logan looked up again.

"I'm not sure." He admitted quietly.

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Katie continued asking.

"Carlos…he was the one who woke me when we were in the car. I don't know what exactly hurt him, but he didn't look well. And Kendall….I haven't seen him. He wasn't in the car." Logan informed them.

"He wasn't in the car?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yeah. He wasn't in there." He said.

Logan was tired and exhausted. Also the pain medicaments aren't working anymore. The pain is back and everything feels like it's on fire. Mrs. Knight had noticed Logan doesn't feel well.

"You should rest too, Logan. I'll go get a nurse so she can give you more pain medicaments, too." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Wait. But…but what about Carlos and Kendall?" Katie asked now frustrated.

"Katie. We'll find out how they are, okay? But for now Logan needs rest." Mrs. Knight told her daughter.

Katie nodded. "Okay. Sorry Logan." she whispered, feeling bad for asking Logan so much even when he is hurt badly.

"No need to be sorry. Please wake me up when you know something about Carlos or Kendall, okay?" he asked them

"We will, Logan. C'mon I'll bring you to your room." Jennifer Knight said and grabbed Logan's wheelchair and began pushing him back in his room.

Kelly, Katie and Gustavo meanwhile made their way to the waiting room.

Now all they can do is waiting. Wait and hope that everything is okay. Or at least will become okay.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**What do you guys think? OMG. While writing the last sentences I had the song 'Sitting and Waiting' by Kenneth Schmidt in my head. All. The. Time. ;D You should check this song out. It's AMAZING! 'Sitting and waiting. Hoping and praying…' Just great! ;DD**

**Anyway: Please review Luv ya all**

**-Talida**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is chapter 7! :D**

**I'm sorry to say this, but after this chapter you guys probably have to wait till Friday until I can upload chapter 8. **

**I just haven't too much time in the week, but when it's weekend I've got enough time and try to update everyday….**

**Anyway: I hope you'll enjoy reading and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion ;)**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"That's sucks!" Katie said bored. They are waiting for almost three hours in the waiting room of the hospital. It is a little bit more comfortable in here than the white rooms for the patients. The walls are painted in a soft green and the windows have light brown curtains. There is nobody else in the room. Just Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo. After the four got here no one spoke for 30 minutes. Ever one was in there own thoughts, thinking about what had happened. Everything was fine! The boys just finished a great concert, Mrs. Knight and Katie cooked dinner and everything was just…normal. How is it even possible that everything can change in a few minutes?

It's not fair! James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall are the kindest, funniest, craziest and best guys Katie know. She looks up to them. After her dad died Kendall had taken the roll of 'The man of the house'.

He helped Katie with her homework, brought her to her friends and back home. He picked her up from everywhere she wanted to go. He was there for her every single time she needed him. She knew how much it had hurt him that their dad died. Of course. But even if he was hurt and just wanted to lock himself in his room he never did!

When Katie needed to cry he held her for hours and told her to let it out. She could lean on him, trust him. He helped their mother with the work at home. He searched for an own job to help her with the bills for what his mother was more than thankful.

When Mrs. Knight had to work longer he sang to Katie till she finally felt asleep. When Katie had a nightmare and knocked on his door to ask him if it would be okay to sleep in his room he just made space for her, put his arms around her and let her cuddle to his side.

He helped her through this hard time without one brake down. No, this is wrong. He broke down, severely, but never in front of her!

He refused to let her see how her big brother cried. He wanted to be strong for her. But Katie could hear him in his room. She could hear when he cried and sobbed harder than she ever thought would be possible. She heard him when his friends came to help him and he let them hold him. Kendall helped Katie and his friends helped Kendall. They became so close they are like family. And now her family is in the hospital. Hurt.

"I know Katie. But there is nothing else we can do" her mother told her softly.

Katie blinked the few tears which had begun to built when she the memories had hit her away and looked to her mother.

"Can't they just tell us what's wrong with Kendall and Carlos? I'm sure if we know what's wrong with them it wouldn't suck as much as it sucks NOW!" Katie said frustrated.

Kelly noticed Jennifer Knights stressed face. She has enough to worry about. She doesn't need to calm Katie too. Maybe they can't do something for the boys right now, but she can help Mrs. Knight.

"C'mon Katie let's see if they got something nice to eat in the cafeteria, hm?" she asked her.

"But what if a doctor will come when we're gone?" Katie asked. She has to admit she is hungry. Very hungry. But she doesn't want to risk to miss when a doctor come to tell them about Carlos and her brother.

"I'll call you. Don't worry sweetheart." Jennifer told her daughter with a tired smile.

"Hmmm. Okay." Katie finally said and made her way with Kelly out of the door.

Before they were gone Kelly was able to see Mrs. Knight's soft smile which said 'Thank you'.

"You don't have to stay here, Gustavo" Mrs. Knight said after Kelly and Katie were gone.

"Of course we do" Gustavo told her. He tried his best to let his normal loud voice sound quieter but failed.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" Jennifer Knight asked him.

"Look. I know it often looks like I don't give a shit about the dogs. But honestly…I really care about them. I'm not heartless you know." He said with a nervous chuckle.

She smiled a little too.

"I never thought you're heartless Gustavo." She said. "Thanks for staying. I'm sure Kendall and Carlos will be happy when they see you and Kelly. Logan and James were." She said.

Gustavo felt himself blush a bit.

"I can't believe this really happened to them" he said.

"I know. I just wish they could finally tell us something about Carlos and Kendall. I'm so worried! I hope it's not TOO serious." Jennifer said and tried to fight her tears back.

Gustavo wanted to say something but a doctor came through the door.

"Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia?" he asked Mrs. Knight.

They are the only one in the room, so he thought that must be their family.

"Yes!" Mrs. Knight said and jumped from her uncomfortable chair.

The doctor gave her a sad smile and let his head hung a bit down and looked up at her again.

Oh this can't be good…

X

x

x

X

**Hihi I'm so mean! :D But in the next Chapter you'll finally know what's wrong with Carlos and Kendall. I promise. ;D**

**Please review. **

**-Talida. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there :D**

**I know I said that I won't write until Friday, but then I saw all your lovely reviews and decided to give you a surprise: Chapter 8 ;D**

**Actually I should practise my English vocabulary, because tomorrow we'll write a test, BUT I think this count as 'English practise' ;DD Also I read through it a few minutes ago; D Soo when I fail this test I know who to blame xD Don't worry I'm just kidding! :D**

**I love to write this story! You're all so kind. :) Please continue to review **

_I don't own anything!_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**X**_

"Hello. I'm Jennifer Knight. I'm Kendall's mother and the legal guardian from Carlos. What's wrong with them?" Mrs. Knight asked the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Knight. I'm Doctor Smith. Kendall and Carlos are both my patients." The doctor began.

"First let's start with Carlos. He had hit his head pretty hard and it will sure hurt a lot for the next few days, but nothing got seriously hurt." He said.

Mrs. Knight sighted in relief. At least that was okay.

"His head is okay, but he has 2 broken ribs on his left side and a cracked right wrist. He got several cuts on his face, his chest and his back. Carlos came out of surgery a few minutes ago and he might sleep a few hours. We still have to run some tests to check if everything had worked well. He had luck that he has no international bleeding. We were surprised when we found nothing, but it looks like he is not too much damaged. He had a lot of luck." Dr. Smith ended with a small smile.

Mrs. Knight was glad Carlos was okay, but now she is afraid to hear what's wrong with her own son.

"And Kendall?" she asked him nervously.

The doctor's smile faded.

'Oh no' Jennifer Knight thought.

Dr. Smith took a deep breath.

"Okay. When the limousine flipped over Kendall got thrown out of the window. He landed on his back and the car rolled over his right leg." He started.

Mrs. Knight held her breath.

"He had luck it just rolled over his leg not over his whole body. When the car had rolled over with just a little more power Kendall would probably not be with us anymore."

This thought scared Jennifer Knight more than anything. She put it back in her mind. She doesn't want to think about how life would be without her son.

The doctor noticed he had scared and worried the mother and decided to give her a few seconds to put herself together for what will come next.

"Okay. Please go on." She finally said.

He gave her a short nod and continued.

"My colleagues had problems to get him out of this situation. Plus there was another problem. When Kendall fell out he had hit his head severally. He had a huge cut in his skull, but it was a clean cut and we were able to fix it. It should heal well. But it had caused international bleeding. A lot. We don't know if it had changed anything. We need to wait until he wakes up, but I think you should be prepared. It is possible that he might not know who you are Mrs. Knight." He said with a very sad and sympathy expression. How much has it to hurt when someone just told you that your own son might not recognize you?

That was it for Mrs. Knight. She let the tears fall and sobbed in her hand.

Gustavo who stood a few feet behind her put a hand on her shoulder. He was never good at this. But he has the urge to do something to somehow comfort her.

"This would be the worst, but it doesn't mean that it has to happen." Dr. Smith also tried to comfort her. Even if it was just a little help.

After a few minutes she gave him a weak nod and told him to go on.

"Kendall's leg was pretty damaged. He is still in surgery, but it looks like we're able to fix it so he is able to use it again. Beside this he also has three broken ribs on his right side and two cracked ribs on his left. His chest, waist and stomach got cut by the glass which shattered when he fell through the window. Also there are a lot of cuts in his face. They are pretty deep and will hurt a few days but there should be no scars and everything should heal perfectly." He informed her. He was glad that there're also some good news.

"Mrs. Knight I know these news are horrible for you, but you can be really very happy that Kendall is still alive. It could have been much worse. You've got there four strong boys with a lot of luck." He finished.

Jennifer Knight is glad her little boy is still with her. But he is hurt! Very bad! She is so glad Carlos, James and Logan are okay. They are very hurt, too, but they will heal with the time. What if Kendall can't recognise them too? She is sure:

That would hurt the boys much more than their wounds….

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Here we are I know this wasn't my longest chapter, but I'll try to write a longer one. Next time ;D**

**I hope you like this one and will continue reading my story.**

**Please don't stop writing me your opinion. I LOVE your reviews so much. **

**-Talida**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO sorry for not updating in this long time. I had never the time to. I hope you can forgive me….**

**Here is chapter 9 **

**I don't own anything!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

After Mrs. Knight have had sent a message to Kelly and Katie too come back the two almost sprinted the way back to the waiting room. When they had finally arrived Mrs. Knight told them what the doctor said.

But when she was at the point that Kendall might not know who they are she thought Katie would brake down in tears. She knew how much her big brother means to her. He is her role model, she looks up to him. But instead of having a brake down Katie looked confused.

"What do you mean when you say he might not recognize us?" Katie asked her mother.

"Katie, it means that it could be possible that Kendall doesn't know who we are when he wakes up." She told her with a nervous voice. The thought hurts her so much. She can't and won't imagine that her little boy don't know who they are. Also she is worried about Katie. She is a very smart kid, why doesn't she understand what Jen wants to tell her?

Katie just shook her head no. And then she started to laugh. But it wasn't her normal kind and happy laugh. No, this one is desperate and nervous.

"I think you're wrong mom. Kendall could never 'not recognize' us. I mean, there is no way he could forget his family and best friends. He sees us every day." She said.

Now Jennifer is the one who is confused.

"Katie you know Kendall hit his head very hard. And you know that there is a high possibility his brain got damaged. So of course it is possible, as much as I don't like it, that he may not…" "No!" Katie interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"He would never forget us. He would never forget me!" Katie almost screamed.

Now Jen understands. She put her arms around the now sobbing Katie and held her tightly.

"Shh Katie. It's just a possibility. It does not means it has to happen, maybe he will start laughing when he's awake and we enter his room. The problem is that we don't know until he finally wakes up. But you have to know that it could happen, sweetheart." She whispered in Katie's hair.

The both Knight women took a seat on the uncomfortable hospital chair. Her mother held Katie until she cried herself to sleep. She is now taking deep breaths in her mother's arms.

The doctor told them they have to wait until they finished their tests with Kendall and Carlos before they are allowed to visit them. But that was one hour ago and they are starting to get bored.

Kelly and Gustavo were both very quite when Mrs. Knight and Katie needed the time to talk and cry. Their own thoughts filled their mind, but by now they don't want to think anymore.

"Maybe I should go ask a nurse how long it will take." Kelly told them and got up from her seat.

"Okay. I think I should call Griffin. He needs to know, too." Gustavo said.

Mrs. Knight gave him a small nod and leaned her head back on Katie's head.

Five minutes later Kelly came back.

"And…?" Jennifer asked her, hoping to hear good news.

"Nothing's new." She told her.

Again five minutes later a very angry Gustavo came through the door.

"Hey, what happened?" Kelly asked him when she saw his expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knight, but we have to leave now. Griffin wants to talk to us and he don't want to do it per phone." Gustavo said.

"It's okay. Thanks for all the things you did for the boys. I'll let you know when I know something new." She told them

"Thanks" Kelly said. With this they left the hospital and the two Knight women were alone.

When Carlos woke up the felt a pain he never felt before. Everything hurts like hell. He is now awake for almost two minutes but he wishes he could just go back to sleep.

He tried to open his eyes, but the bright light in the room won't let him. Then suddenly hectic voices filled the room. Finally Carlos was able to open his eyes.

He doesn't lies in his bed at the Palm Woods. No, he is in a hospital bed! But why? What happened?

But then Carlos remembered the accident. He remembers his friends all covered in blood, face twisted in pain and their screams he'd never forget.

By now Carlos eyes are open wide.

"Mr. Garcia. I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Smith, how are you feeling Carlos?" he asked him.

The brunette couldn't answer. He has too much in his mind. But then something very important came into his mind.

"My friends? " Carlos asked. His voice is rough and raspy, but he doesn't care.

The doctor smiled. "I guess that's the first question every of you boys ask, hm?" he asked Carlos.

"Are they awake?" he asked.

Dr .Smith face became serious again. "James and Logan were both awake a few hours ago. They are sleeping right now. But you don't have to worry, they should be okay in no time."

He informed him.

"Okay…And Kendall?" Carlos asked nervous.

"Kendall had not so much luck Carlos." The man in his late 40's started and set down on the edge of Carlos bed.

"What? Why?" Carlos said. What could have happened to his youngest friend?

Dr. Smith's heart broke into peaces when he saw Carlos big brown eyes now filled with worry and fear for his friend.

He sight and continue his report.

"The reason why you couldn't find Kendall in the car was because he fell out of the window when the limousine flipped over. He got pinned under the car with his right leg and we're glad that we were able to fix it. Kendall also got a lot of deep cuts all over his torso, face and neck." He said

"And….?" Carlos could hear that this wasn't everything Dr. Smith had to say.

"When Kendall fell out he hit his head several times pretty hard. His brain got damaged. We can't tell you how bad it got damaged because he hasn't waken up yet. But I think you should be prepared that there is a possibility that, …that Kendall isn't able to recognize you or his family." He told the young boy.

Carlos eyes began to water. No, that is not fair. Kendall has not deserved this. He always helped the, was there for his friends and family. Why did this stupid car accident had to happen?!

When Dr. Smith saw the boy's tears starting to fall he tried his best to calm him.

"Carlos, it is the worst what could happen, it doesn't mean it has to. Like I said to Mrs. Knight and her daughter, it could be.." he wasn't able to finish because Carlos interrupted him.

"Mama Knight and Katie are here?" he asked excited.

"Yes. Do you want me to get them?" the doctor asked.

"Please."

"I'll be right back." With that he left and came back a few minutes later together with Jennifer Knight and Katie.

"Oh Carlos, honey" Mrs. Knight said when she first saw him.

"Mrs. Knight! Katie!" he greeted them.

With that Mrs. Knight was on his right and Katie on his left side.

They both hugged Carlos tightly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Jennifer asked him.

"Not so well." He told her honestly.

"I'll send a nurse with pain medicaments in here." Dr. Smith said and left the room once again.

"I'm so sorry Mama K." Carlos said. Tears welling up again.

"What? Why are you sorry Carlos?" she asked him surprised.

"Kendall" he whispered back.

Mrs. Knight tried her best to fight her own tears down.

"Oh honey, you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault. They told you about the boys?" she asked.

"Yes. Dr. Smith said James and Logan are okay?"

"Yeah. They were also in pain when they woke up but they are asleep right now and should be better in no time, you'll see." She told him.

"But..Kendall. Mrs. Knight what if he…you know.." he wasn't able to say it. Even thinking about it hurts almost more than his wounds.

"We have to wait." Was all she said.

Carlos wanted to continue but a soft sobbing to his left interrupted him.

"Katie. No, don't cry. Please don't cry." He said when he saw the sister of his best friend crying her eyes out.

"Come her" he said and opened his arms to hug her.

She sat carefully on his bed and snuggled herself in his arms crying in his chest.

"It'll become better Katie." He said and let out a loud yawn.

"Maybe we should leave and let you rest." Mrs. Knight said.

"No. Please stay her." He told her. He doesn't want them to leave and he is sure they don't want to either.

"Okay, but try to get some rest." She said with a small smile.

He gave her a short nod, put his heat back in his pillow and snuggled closer to Katie. It wasn't long until he was asleep.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Again: Sorry for not updating. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**And I hope there are not to much mistakes in the chapter I haven't checked it. I think you had to wait long enough **

**Please leave a review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oookay. I'm pretty late with updating. Again. I'm sorry for not updating faster, but the last two weeks were really no time for writing a new chapter at all. But now I've got school holidays for another week and I hope I can update more often. No promises, but I hope I can really do it. I love writing and I love your lovely reviews even more. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter….please leave a review and tell me your opinion.. **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

To say James is bored is an understatement. Since he woke up, which happened about 30 minutes ago James was just starring at the ugly white wall of his room. A nurse came in 25 minutes ago to check him out. When he asked her about his friends and if he could see them she just snapped at him and said he has to rest.

James really hates it here. He is bored to death, but he is even more worried. No one told him about Kendall and Carlos and he saw that Logan didn't felt well when he visited him, even if he would never admit it.

But when Logan looked this bad, James thought, what would Kendall and Carlos look like? He wants nothing more than see his friends, or at least hear how they are. But no, nobody wants to talk to him.

James lets out a frustrated groan when suddenly his door opened and a doctor came into view.

Yes, the brunette felt bad and everything is still sore but James Diamond could never ever not flirt with a hot doctor, no matter how hurt he is.

His doctor is a pretty young woman. She can't be older than thirty thought. She has blond long hair and even through the ugly doctor coat he can see that she has an amazing body.

"Hello" James greeted her in his best flirting voice. 'Darn it' he thought. His normally tempting voice sounded rough and weak. Nothing like he was used to.

"Hello James. I'm Dr. Henderson how are you feeling?" she asked him in a sweet voice and decided to ignore his failed attempt to flirt with her.

"Still a bit sore, but not as bad as a few hours ago." He answered honestly.

"That's good. We'll take care of you. I hope you're feeling better soon." She told him with a warm smile.

"Oh I'm sure you're going to take care of me pretty well" he tried again to flirt with her.

"Obviously you're not feeling to bad, huh?" she asked but smiled at him.

"How could I with such a handsome doctor in my room which is making sure I feel good?" he winked at her.

She chuckled a bit.

"Thank you James, but you should know I'm already married." She said and showed him her promise ring.

"Oh. Nice ring." He told her.

"So do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Yes." Now he is serious. "Can you please tell me how my friends are? Nobody wants to tell me how bad they're hurt. Please, I'm really worried about them." He told her, hoping to finally get an answer.

She signed and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Okay. There're some things I should tell you about you're friends." She started.

When Katie woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was shaking. She thought it was because her was cold, but when she woke up a little more she noticed it was Carlos, who was still holding her, who was shaking.

"Carlos?" she asked quietly.

The boy jumped a little when he heard someone calling his name. He thought Mrs. Knight and Katie would be still asleep so he could have some time to think about everything what had happened.

"Oh. Hey Katie. Have I woken you up?" he asked when he saw that it was Katie who had called for him.

"No, don't worry. I was already awake." She lied. She doesn't want him to feel even worse.

"Oh. Okay. Why don't you go back to sleep, hm?" he suggested.

Katie was still tired but not tiered like she needs to sleep. No, tired that she still doesn't really know how her big brother is. Yes, she knows what happened and she knows what could happen. But she doesn't knows how he is feeling. Katie wants nothing more than to cuddle herself in Kendall's protective arms and let him tell her that everything is going to be okay. He always did it in bad situations. No matter if it was one of Katie's nightmares or again a breakdown of her after their dad died. Kendall was always there to hold her tightly and calm her.

But this is different. This time it's her big brother she is worried about. He is the one who is hurt and Katie couldn't handle it.

"Katie?" Carlos took her out of her thoughts.

She wanted to tell him she isn't tired anymore and just wants to stay like this but the moment she opened her mouth to speak heavy sobs came out.

"Oh god Katie. Shhh I've got ya. Carlos got you." He told her and hugged her even more tightly if that was even possible.

She truly loves Carlos. She really does. But him holding her and trying to calm her isn't the same like Kendall. This thought made her cry even more.

She sobbed and cried into his chest for what seemed like hours. Meanwhile Mrs. Knight woke up with a start and tried to get what's happened. Carlos told her he would handle this and she should just go in the waiting room trying to get some news about the others.

Carlos and Katie sat in this position until the door opened and a nurse came in.

Katie finally let go of Carlos and wiped the tears with the backside of her hand form her face.

"I think you want to know that Kendall is about to wake up. You can see him if you want to" she told them with a warm smile.

With that Katie sprung from the bed and run out the room.

Now they are going to see how Kendall is and how much this accident has changed him.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**I know this wasn't my longest chapter, but I'll try to upload longer ones, deal? **

**Please leave a review. I love you opinions.**

**-Talida**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are! Wow, already Chapter 11!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I got a HUGE writers block and deleted a lot. I didn't want to upload 'something' and ruin everything so it took me more time writing the right things which I hope I did. I really hope you guys like it :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading :) **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

When Kendall woke up he felt like a truck had just hit him. Everything feels like it is on fire.

The blond wanted to open his eyes but the bright light kept him from opening them.

"Kendall? Come on. Try it again" a voice begged him, but the sound of the voice was muffled, like when you're under water and someone talks to you.

But he tried it again and this time he was successfully.

The light hurts in his eyes but after a few seconds it got better.

White. No matter where he looks everything is white.

_What happened? _He thought

Then he remembered the voice. He wasn't alone in this room.

He looked to his left and saw a woman and a girl. They both looked sad, tears filled their eyes and their skin was kinda grey.

Then he looked to his right and saw three boys.

They all looked injured. One of them is in a wheelchair and the other two stands each on one side.

"Kendall?"

He looked to his left again and into the brown eyes from the woman.

"Honey, do-do you know who we are?" she asked.

He doesn't know why but suddenly everyone seemed tensed.

What was he supposed to say?

First he looked at the two women, studied their faces and then turned back to his right and did the same with the three boys.

Finally he shook his head no.

That was the moment when everyone broke down.

The first one was the little girl. Her knees got week and she sunk to the floor sobbing and crying her heart out. Kendall doesn't know why but it broke his heart to see the little girl like this. The woman hugged her and tried to comfort her but she couldn't stop herself from sobbing too.

He wanted to comfort them, but then there was this unbelievable pain again and he groaned.

"James! Push the call button." Someone said.

James? Did he mean him? He looked to his right again and saw the boy with the longer brown hair which is the tallest of them reach for a button and pushed it. So this has to be James.

Then he saw the boy in the wheelchair, crying and sobbing hard. He held the left side of his chest and it looks like his hard sobbing hurts him there. The other boy on his right side tried his best to comfort him even if he is crying too.

No one seems to notice him. Everyone is crying in each others arms. Except the tall brunette which someone called James. Trying can not hurt, right?

"J-James?" he said in a raspy and weak voice.

The eyes from said boy widened.

"Kendall? Do you know who I am?" he asked excited and couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Now everyone went silent again. He felt under pressure.

Wait. The boy called him Kendall? Is this his name? Kendall?

"Uhm..I heard you got called with that name." he said a little unsure.

And the second he ended the sentence everyone broke down again.

Why is everyone crying? Everything he says make people cry. He is still confused and didn't know what is happening when several doctors entered the room.

Suddenly he felt like the room is way too small and he couldn't breath.

Everywhere are hands and unfamiliar faces.

What happened? He is frustrated now. Everything got too much and then everything went black again.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Okay I'm SO sorry! I know I said I will try to make this chapter longer but I think you guys already had to wait long enough. So this is a little chapter to keep you interested in my story until I find my inspiration again ;D **

**Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it is a little bit stupid and unreal that Logan and James are able to walk and act like they weren't in the car crash but I thought it'd be boring without the boys. But I hope you like it even if it's a bit unrealistic. ;D **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Katie sat on Logan's lap and cried harder than she ever had. James and Carlos on each side of them and Mrs. Knight kneeled in front of Katie and Logan.

"Katie. Come on sweetie, please calm down. Please baby" her mother begged her sobbing daughter.

"H-He do-don't Kno-know me!" she became out in between her hard sobs and continued crying her guts out.

How could she blame her for this reaction? First her big brother was in a car crash where he could've lost his life and now he can't recognize her. Katie looks up to him. He was always her strong big brother who was never afraid of anything and it seemed like he had an answer for everything. But now he lies in a hospital bed almost as white as the sheet he is laying on and doesn't recognize his family and his best friends anymore. Also Katie had to see how he just passed out. Everything was too much for Jennifer too so how can she possibly calm her crying child when she is totally on the edge too?

"He needs time Katie. It will get better, okay?" Logan told her.

Mrs. Knight just realise now that they are in the waiting room again.

When the doctors entered the room they must have dragged them out. Probably James and Logan led them back to the waiting room.

"Boys, you really shouldn't be here. You're HURT! I'm sure you are extremely tired and exhausted. C'mon I'll bring you back to your room." She told them.

"It's okay Mrs. Knight. I can stay here with you two." James said.

"No James. It was just a few hours ago when you guys were in a car crash! You guys are hurt and I'm so glad you are still here. But you need to rest. All of you." She told the boys.

James looked to the floor. "Okay" he whispered.

"I'll call a nurse so she can bring you back to your rooms I can't leave Katie right now." She said and storks the hair from the little girl which is still quietly crying in Logan's chest.

"We understand but you know we can walk by ourselves, at least James and I can." Logan told her.

"I just don't want to risk that something happens." She said stubbornly.

They gave her a small nod and let her call a nurse so she can bring the boys to their rooms. Each of them had to admit: Everything still hurts. Probably the nurse would give them pain medicaments again and let them sleep.

After they left Mrs. Knight took Katie and wrapped her arm around her and held her tightly until they both fall asleep.

Kendall groaned. He felt even worse the second time he woke up.

His head hurts like hell and everything felt sore, except his right leg which was numb.

He opened his eyes to see that most of the doctors had left and only one doctor and two nurses were left.

"Hello Kendall. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked him.

Kendall? He remembered that the boy, James was his name, called him Kendall. This has to be his name.

"Uhm" was all he became out for now.

"Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked when he noticed that he didn't react like he hoped.

He shock his head no but regretted it when everything begun spinning and he felt dizzy.

"Woah. You should take it slow, hun" he told the blond boy when he saw how dizzy he suddenly looked.

Slowly everything went clear again.

"No. But I heard one of the boys which was in my room call me Kendall when I woke up." He finally answered.

The doctor nodded slowly.

"But without him you wouldn't remember, right?" he asked again.

"I don't think so." Kendall said.

"You're right, your name is Kendall. So Kendall, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" he asked and sat down on the right side of Kendall's bed.

Kendall had to think a few minutes but then he answered.

"I don't know. But when I think back all I can see is shattered glass and a red substance which I think is blood. Everything is blurred. Why can't I remember everything else?" he asked sadly. Even if he couldn't recognize the people which were in his room when he woke up he saw how much it had hurt them when he told them that he can't recognize them.

He doesn't want to hurt people, but he is confused.

"I'll explain this to you another time. For now it's more important to take everything slowly. I think it would be the best if you rest a little bit and when you remember something else you can just push the call button and someone will come in so you can talk about it, okay.

We will help you remember, Kendall. It just needs time." He finished.

Kendall wanted to protest but he was just too tired and gave him a small nod and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean with 'We can't cancel the tour'? " Gustavo shouted angry at Griffin. When they came back to Rocque Records Griffin was already there. Gustavo had already explained him the whole situation through the phone but Griffin wanted to talk with him in person. Gustavo was sure it would be about the North America tour which was planned to start in two months and thought that they could just cancel it. But he was wrong.

"I'm really sorry to say this Gustavo. But if the boys are not able to go on tour in two months and we need to cancel the tour RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation would loose more than 5 million dollars. That'd be the end for Big Time Rush." Griffin told Gustavo and Kelly.

"But it's not their fault that they are in the hospital. It was a car accident!" Kelly said frustrated.

"I know." Griffin answered softly.

"Then how can you let that happen!" Gustavo yelled.

"It's not me who gave that comment. It was Fujisaki. You know I really like the boys and Fujisaki likes them too. But to cancel the tour would be too expensive. We could not longer afford BTR if we have to cancel the tour Gustavo." He told them calmly.

"So that means when the boys comes out of the hospital HOPEFULLY alright they won't have a job anymore." Gustavo said coldly.

"I'm sorry." Griffin finished and left.

That was just not fair. How are they going to tell the boys about this?

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Not my best chapter I know. But I hope you liked it anyway…**

**Please review **

**-Talida**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated sooner. I don't have a lot of time lately to sit down and write. **

**Also I was a little bit sad about the fact I haven't gotten as much reviews for my last two chapters as for the others. Does that means my story got worse?**

**I try my best to go on and not to ruin it…I hope you'll like this chapter **

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

When Gustavo and Kelly entered the hospital they felt bad. Really bad. The boys were in a really bad car crash and now they are about to loose their jobs. Life is not fair.

When they made their way to the waiting room where they expected Mrs .Knight and Katie to be they felt even worse. The two sat on the hospital chair sound asleep. Katie curled in her mothers lap and Mrs. Knight has her arm protective around her daughter.

Kelly and Gustavo changed a look and Kelly kneeled down in front of the two Knight women.

"Mrs. Knight? Katie?" she asked quietly shaking them a little.

"Hmmm?" Mrs. Knight slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Have you heard something new?" Kelly asked.

Katie woke up and immediately started crying again.

"Oh Katie. No. Shhh it's okay baby." Her mother tried to calm her.

Now both Kelly and Gustavo are worried. But they decided to wait with their questions until Katie was asleep again or at least calm.

After a few minutes Katie was asleep again. They are all exhaused and it didn't take long to fall asleep.

"Mrs. Knight? What happened?" Kelly asked again. This time even more quitly so she doesn't wake up katie.

Jennifer Knight sighed.

"We were allowed to see Kendall. He woke up." She told them with a quiet and shaky voice.

First Kelly wanted to cheer. Kendall finally woke up. But then she remembered Katies reaction when she woke up and on the way Mrs. Knight spoke she could sense something is absolutly not right.

She showed Mrs. Knight with her eyes to continue and so she did.

"He didn't recognize us." She said a little louder than a whisper, barly to hear and broke down in tears.

Kelly has understand but she couldn't believe it.

She sprund up and wrapped her arms around the poor woman.

No one said a word. Gustavo sat down on the other side of Mrs. Knight and put awawkly a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it just needs time. Kendall will be okay. We just need to wait." Kelly told her. She didn't like to see her and Katie like that. She know both women as strong and happy. Just like Kendall.

"Thank you Kelly." She said, even if she knew she just tried to calm her and her words are probably only empty promises.

Kendall woke up and saw that he was alone.

'At least no one who will start crying because of me again' he thought bitter.

He decided to use the time when no one is around to think. Think about what happened. Why the people asked him if he knows them and started crying when he said no. Why he wasn't able to remember his name until the boy named James said it. Even if he doesn't has the answers for all this questions, he knows something is very wrong.

He tried to remember the last thing he knows, just like the doctor said it. But he couldn't remember anything. So he tried even harder.

Kendall pressed his eyes so close together that it almost hurts and thought, until…yes, there is something.

He could remember something. It is very unclear, but he saw the little girl which was in his room before. She looks a few years younger than now, but he could say it is obviously her. He saw her by side a little christmas tree, unpacking one of the only presents under the tree. She had a huge smile on her face when she unpacked the present and hold a small, fluffy Teddy bear in her arms. She pressed it tight to her and smiled even more.

Kendall opened his eyes again. He had to smile. Not about the fact that he remembers something, no, about the smile this little girl had. It was a great feeling to see this cute little girl smiling instead of crying.

He quickly reached for the call button.

Maybe he'll become normal again and remember what he so despreatly what's to.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Okay. I think this is a good time to stop.:)**

**I hope I'm able to update sooner.:( Sorry for the long waiting.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**-Talida**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ähm .. hi. Please don't hate me :D I'm honestly so sorry I don't update that much and not really fast. Please forgive me. Life keeps me very busy…anyway. I hope you're still interested in my story and keep reading and reviewing :)**

**I hope you enjoy…let me know. :)**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Mrs. Knight? Mrs. Knight could you please wake up?" was the first thing Jennifer Knight heard when she woke up.

"hmm?" she asked her voice still a little raspy from the sleep.

"Mrs. Knight I have good news." The doctor from Kendall said.

"Really?" now she was fully awake. Good news. Since she heard from the accident this is the first time she became good news.

"Yes. Kendall woke up a few minutes ago and pressed the call-button. When I walked in he was smiling. He remembered something on his own." The doctor told her happy. He felt very sorry for this family. They seems to be very kind and also his daughter is a big time rush fan. When she had heard about the accident she cried for hours and begged her father to tell her about them, but of course he wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone.

"Oh god, really? That's great, isn't it? He makes progress." she said. It's the first time since hours she smiles because she is happy.

"It's just one memory; we have to wait if more is going to come. But yes, he is making progress." He told her.

"Thank you very much. Is he still awake? Can we see him?" she asked him. Even if he is not remembering very much it's still her son and she misses him so much it almost hurts.

"He is still awake, probably he isn't able to keep awake very long but for now it's okay if you see him." He said and stands up, ready to leave and go visit another patient.

"Thanks again." she said and was just about to wake Katie who was still curled up in her lap, mouth slightly open, when she remembered something else.

"Wait!" she said.

The doctor turned around, looking at her and waiting until she continues

"You just said he remembered something. What did he remember?" she asked.

The doctor just gave her a warm smile.

"I think he will tell you. He doesn't like seeing you sad." He said and left.

Mrs. Knight smiled. That's her boy, always caring about everyone. Even if he doesn't know them, he doesn't likes making people sad. He never did.

Kelly and Gustavo left the waiting room when Mrs. Knight has fallen asleep to go to the cafeteria and drink a well needed coffee.

They still haven't told her what Griffin said. And now it was even worse, if that was even possible.

Kendall isn't 'just' hurt, no, he can't recognize the people he loves the most.

Those boys had really no luck lately.

Kelly paid both coffee cups and made her way to the table on which Gustavo was sitting with his head in his hands, thinking of any way to tell Mrs. Knight and the boys they are about to loose their jobs or find a way to keep the jobs from the boys.

Kelly sat one cup down in front of him and took the seat next to him.

"How are we going to do it?" Kelly asked a little louder than a whisper.

Gustavo let his hands fell down on the table with a loud noise and just shook his head.

He looked at Kelly and he looked just as frustrated as she feels.

"I have absolutely NO idea!" he said in a firm but quite voice.

Kelly always thought his loud yelling voice was something to be afraid of, but to hear his voice so quite is so much scarier.

"That's not going to be easy" she thought out loud.

"Do you think?!" Gustavo snapped sarcastically.

Even thought their situation was hard, it hurts Kelly that Gustavo snapped at her like this.

Gustavo noticed he has hurt her feelings and felt bad that he snapped at her. They both don't know what to do and it was not fair from him.

"Listen Kelly, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to see the boys so…you know." He can't even talk about it. Since when did he get so soft? He thought.

"It's okay Gustavo. I just wish the boys were here, healthy and ready to fight for their jobs. They always have plans. But on the other side, if they'd be healthy there wouldn't be a need to fight for their jobs…" she started to loose her nerves completely and was on the nerve to break down.

"C'mon Kelly, we need to be strong now. For the dogs." he said, trying to calm his assistant which got a friend for him long ago.

"You're right. For the boys." She agreed and took a sip from her hot coffee.

"Katie. Katie, wake up honey. I've got great news." She said.

Katie yawned and opened her eyes.

"Mom, where are…oh….right" she said sadly as she remembered where they are and why they're here.

"I've got good news sweetheart." Mrs. Knight wasn't able to keep the excitement in her voice.

Katie just looked at her, slightly confused.

"Kendall woke up a few minutes ago and pressed the call button. His doctor said he remembered something on his own." Jennifer told her daughter, expecting her to cheer and be happy about the fact her big brother is starting to heal.

But Katie just looked at her mother, her expression emotionless.

"Did you hear what I said, Katie?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yeah. That's great" she said, but her face is still emotionless.

"Uhm, okay. C'mon, honey. He's still awake and we're allowed to see him." Mrs. Knight smiled.

Katie looked on the floor.

"Katie? What's wrong, sweetie?" her mother asked worried.

"Would you mind if I stay here and wait until you come back?" she whispered.

That hit Mrs. Knight. Katie doesn't want to see her brother? But then she thought back at how much it had hurt Katie to see that her brother isn't able to recognize them.

Jennifer signed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she finally asked.

Katie just shook her head, still looking on the ground.

"Okay. But if you want to join us you can come anytime you want."

She told her and stood up to go see her son.

But before she left she turned around again.

"Katie?" she asked for her attention.

The young girl looked up to her mother but refused eye contact.

"Please don't forget, it's not his fault he can't recognize us. He is the victim. But you know how much he loves you and he needs you. Please don't blame him for all of this. Take as much time as you need, but don't show him your back. Can you do that for me honey?" she asked.

Katie took a deep breath to keep the tears in. Just for a little more seconds.

She gave her mom a short nod and Mrs. Knight left the room.

The moment she left Katie broke down and cried her little heart out. For the third time that day.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okay. I hope I can update sooner next time. And I hope I can make longer chapters. I really do.**

**Please review :)**

**-Talida**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go: Chapter 15 :)**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jennifer Knight stood in front of the door to the hospital room where her son lies.

Her hands were sweating when she pushed the door slowly open and entered.

What was she supposed to say? No matter what she says her son probably wouldn't know what she's talking about. It hurt her to know that she can't do anything to help him.

When she walked in the room she saw her beautiful son lying there in the ugly white hospital bed, he was almost as pale as the sheets.

He looked her right in the eyes, but not the way he used to do it with love and happiness.

No, he looked concentrate, trying to find the picture of her face anywhere inside of his head.

"Hi Kendall" she said carefully and sat down in the chair on the right side of his bed.

"Hi" he greeted back.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked a little uncomfortable.

"The pain medicaments are helping but everything still feels sore." She answered.

"Oh" she said.

The doctor told him who everyone is so he knew that it is his mother he is talking to. 'It feels weird not to know your own mother' he thought sad.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. No one knows what to say.

"So…you're doctor told me you remembered something?" she broke the silence.

Suddenly a smile rose up in his face. Mrs. Knights heart melted.

"Yes…did he tell you what?" he asked, the last sentence a little less loud.

"He said maybe you want to tell me" Mrs. Knight smiled.

He smiled back. "If you want to hear it… ."

She chuckled softly "I'd love to"

"Well, it wasn't really much, but what I remembered is that little girl who was in my room before. She sat under a Christmas tree and unpacked a teddy bear, then she smiled." He told her, smiling at the memory.

Jennifer's hear shattered. He remembers Katie. He remembers the Christmas a few years ago, after their dad died. They hadn't a lot of money so she wasn't able to buy them much. But Kendall told her he doesn't want anything. The only thing he wanted was that his mother takes the money for his present and buy Katie something she would be happy about.

She felt the tears rose up in her eyes but blinked them away.

"That's great, Kendall" she said. She wants to hug him, but she doesn't know if he'd be comfortable with it, for one, because of his wounds and two, because she was for him not much more than a stranger and who wants to be hugged by a stranger?

Suddenly his smile faded a little.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked him, worried by his sudden change of emotions.

"I'm so sorry I'm not able to remember any of you." He whispered.

It broke his mothers heart to hear that.

"When I woke up and you asked me if I could recognize you and I said no everyone cried. I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could make you feel better, but I don't know how?" he said, a few tears welled up.

"Kendall. I want you to listen to me. This is not your fault, so you don't have to be sorry. Yes, it's not a nice feeling that you don't know who we are, but we can wait until you can. You're going to be okay, Kendall. We'll make sure of that." She told him.

"Thank you" he whispered.

He yawned and stretched a little but regretted it instantly, because a wave of pain shocked trough his body.

"Ow!" he shouted and curled up again.

"Maybe you should rest. You look tired." She said and stood up.

"Yes. Thanks for coming." He said.

"Of course, honey." She smiled and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" he suddenly said.

She turned around.

"Um..maybe this sounds weird, but…would you mind if I'd give you a hug?" he asked a little shy.

Her smile grew wide and she wasn't able to hide the tears in her eyes anymore.

"Of course not!" she said loud and almost ran in the warm embrace of her son.

They hugged and both melted in the warmth of each other.

_Kendall stood in the doorway from the front door of the house. Today was the first day at the new school for 10 year old Kendall. _

"_Don't worry, Kenny. You'll have fun." He looked up and saw green shining eyes staring at him. He looked in his fathers eyes._

"_I don't think so" he muttered stubborn. _

"_I bet you will have at least one friend at the end of the day." His father said smiling._

"_You know you're going to loose this bet, right?!" Kendall said smiling at his father._

"_What do you want to bet about?" he asked his son._

"_Hmmm…how about this: If I win you'll do my homework for the rest of the month." He suggested laughing._

"_Of course." His father said sarcastically but laughed too._

"_What about the dishes?" his dad thought loud._

"_Huh?" Kendall asked confused._

"_If I win you have to clean the dishes for the rest of the month and if you win I have to." He explained._

"_Ohhh you mean WHEN I win. I'm in." Kendall said smiling._

_Then he remembered what the bet is about. Friends. _

_He just moved with his Dad, his mom, and his baby sister which was born three months ago from Kansas to Minnesota. He left all his friends back in Kansas. _

_The young blond is nervous about his new life. What if he can't find new friends, what if the other kids don't like him. Or what if he fails in school because everything is so new and he isn't able to focus on the grades? Or what if…'Stop' he thought. He is Kendall Donald Knight, since when is he insecure? _

"_C'mon big man. Let's go sign the papers or your mom is going to be mad that we're late for your first day at school." He smiled._

_Kendall signed but got in the car and his father started driving._

_They talked about random stuff during the ride to the school._

_Kent Knight knows his son well. He knows Kendall is nervous and a little bit scared that everything is going to change and he'll not like it. He tries to make his son as comfortable as possible._

_The reason they had to move to Minnesota is that there was a tornado in Kansas which destroyed their house. Jennifer has relatives in Minnesota which offered them that they could move in until they found an own place._

_They moved in with Jennifers sister and her husband, they have no kids. _

_She is a Figure Skater and he is a hockey player, both rarely famous in the town, but well known._

_They told Kendall that he is welcome to join them when they go to the rink. They told him that they could teach him how to play hockey. Kendall hesitated but his parents were able to get him to do it._

_He went with both of them to the rink and they though him how to play hockey. And to say Kendall likes it is and understatement. He loves it and spends almost every minute on the ice._

_It was winter break when they moved to Minnesota so he didn't need to go to school and could skate. But now the break is over and his new life is really going to start. _

_Kendall sat in the bus for home._

_His first day at school was horrible. He came in his first class. English. He looked around the room to see if there is any kid who looked kind but all he saw were arrogant and vain looking humans. He decided that he doesn't want to sit next to one of them and took a seat in the back a little separate. _

_In the brake he looked around again, trying to find anyone he could get along with. But again everyone seemed unfriendly. He had enough. He wanted back to Kansas, wanted to hang out with his friends. _

_Somehow he was able to survive this horrible day.. _

_When he got to his aunts house he was exhausted. He hates it here._

_He walked in the kitchen where everyone was sitting and said to his father:_

"_You lost the bet" and went to his room. _

_But what he didn't know at this time is that the next day will be one of the best in his life._

_He heard that they have a hockey team at the school and thought about it. Maybe he could find some friends there._

_He wrote his father a massage that he'd come home later and went to the rink after school._

_When he arrived everyone was already on the ice._

_He searched for the couch, but couldn't find him._

"_Hey. Can you tell me where I can find the couch?" he asked a tall boy who was already skating on the ice._

_The boy stopped and looked Kendall up and down._

"_Why? Are you blind?" he asked rude._

"_No" Kendall said._

"_Then open your eyes." He said and continued skating._

'_Control yourself Kendall. He isn't worth it' he told himself, because he knows himself very well._

"_He should be back in five minutes." A smaller boy said. He has obviously overheard the conversation._

"_Thank you" Kendall smiled. 'At least one person who seems nice.' He thought._

"_You're welcome. I'm Carlos. I've never seen you here before, are you knew?" he asked curiously._

"_Hi, I'm Kendall. Yes, I just moved here with my family." He told him._

"_Cool. So you're playing hockey too?" Carlos asked._

"_I started a few weeks ago and thought it could be cool to try it." He said._

"_Yeah it's really cool." He smiled._

"_Carlos! C'mon we're about to start the game." A tall boy yelled from further behind._

"_Yeah. I'm coming." Carlos yelled back._

_He turned to Kendall again._

"_That was James. He is one of my best friends. We and Logan, who is also one of my best buds are going to hang out later, maybe you want to join us?" he asked Kendall._

_Kendall smiled._

"_Yeah. That sounds great"_

"_Okay. James and Logan and I will meet you after practise outside?" he asked again._

"_Allright. I'll be there." Kendall told him._

_With that Carlos waved goodbye and skated back to the other boys to start their game._

_Maybe it isn't as bad here as he thought._

Kendall woke up. Sweat running down his forehead, but he didn't care. He remembered something again. Now he knows how he met the boys who the doctor said are his best friends.

He smiled. He is going to be okay.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Puh. I hope you like it. I really loved writing this chapter. :)**

**Please review and tell me your opinion:)**

**-Talida**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the kind reviews :) I love to read everything you guys have to say :D**

**Now let's go on with chapter 16.**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The ride back to the Palm Woods was quiet. No one spoke.

After Mrs. Knight had returned to the waiting room a nurse came in and told her that all the boys have a high dozes of pain medicaments and that they'll probably sleep through the whole night.

Jennifer decided it would be good for them to go back to the palm Woods so they could rest and visit the next day again. Gustavo and Kelly returned from the cafeteria and they called a limousine and dropped the two Knights women at their home.

Mrs. Knight could tell by Katies red rimmed eyes that she had cried while she was with

Kendall.

It hurts her to see how much this affects her little girl. Both of her children are hurt and the only thing she can do for them is to be there for them and comfort them as much as possible. She has to tell herself that everything is going to be okay again, she doesn't know what she'd do if it's not going to be okay.

"Can I see them" Kendall asked impatiently.

The first thing he did when he woke up at the morning about 6 am was pushing the call-button.

He told his doctor about the things he remembered and asked if it'd be okay if he could visit his friends.

His doctor told him no. It'd be a bad idea to leave the bed in his condition. But Kendall literally begged him to let him go.

First the man hesitated but finally he agreed with him.

But Kendall has to sit in a wheel chair because of his very week body and his damaged leg.

Several nurses helped him out of his bed and in the wheel chair.

It was a painful act but

Kendall refused to give it up.

He wants to see those boys.

Finally after many pained grunts and moans Kendall sat in the wheel chair, sweat running down his forehead.

"Okay, who do you want to visit?" the nurse who pushed him out of his room asked him.

He didn't know who of his friends he wanted to see first, but after he thought about it he picked one.

"C-Carlos? I guess." He said.

Carlos was in his memory the first one he met so he decided that now it's Carlos he is going to visit first.

"Okay. Let's get you to Carlos room" the nurse said in a good mood.

She pushed him past patients and their visitors.

Kendall hated it how they looked at him, curious and with pity.

Finally they arrived at a door and the nurse asked him if he's ready to go inside.

Kendall was very nervous. When he first saw this boy he cried.

But on the other side they seemed to be very good friends.

He nodded slowly, not to make himself dizzy and the nurse opened the door and pushed him inside.

Carlos was sleeping peacefully on his uncomfortable hospital bed.

He snored lightly and his chest rose up with every deep breath.

"Okay. If you want me to pick you up just push the call-button and I'll come, alright?" she asked Kendall

"Okay. Thank you" he answered.

"You're welcome, honey." She smiled and left the room.

Kendall rolled a little closer to Carlos bed and took after he hesitated a little carefully Carlos left hand and held it in his own.

Carlos has a bandage around his torso and it looks like he has one or more broken or cracked ribs.

His face is covered in some deep and some lighter cuts.

Under the bandage are probably some more because he Kendall can see some of them coming out of the bandage.

His right under arm is also wrapped up. But beside that Kendall couldn't see any other injures.

"Uhm. Hey C-Carlos?" he said quietly not wanting to wake the little Latino up.

The blond was still a bit unsure about their names.

He just hoped he remembered them right. It'd be awkward if he calls on of his best friend with the wrong name.

"I-I'm sorry I can't remember very much, yet. I really try my best, but it's just not working like I want it to be." Kendall started, tearing up a little because of all the frustrations which bolt up in him by not remembering most of his life.

"I can't even imagine how hard it has to be when your best friend isn't able to recognize you,

but I just don't know what I can do to figure out how to get my memories back." He continued, a few tears on the verge to fall.

"You and the other guys,….um James and ...Logan? You all seem to be so kind and I'm just

so sorry I can't remember all the things we did together. I bet we had always fun, huh?" he said and the first tears fell.

"I'm so-sorry." He said sobbing quietly.

Kendalls head throbbed and he could feel that the pain meds he became for the last night lessened.

The young blond buried his face in his free hand and tried to hold his tears back until a soft squeeze stopped him.

He looked up and saw Carlos starring at him with a small smile on his face and his big brown eyes shining up to him.

"Kendall" he said quiet but with so much emotion in it.

Kendall smiled back at him as good as possible and even thought it looked more like a grimace Carlos smile grew even wider and he threw his arms around Kendalls neck and hugged him as tight as possible in his condition, but still carefully so he doesn't hurt his blond friend.

"It's okay, buddy." Carlos said when he felt Kendall trying to hold the tears in.

"I'm so glad you're here. Just let it out" he whispered and felt his own eyes tearing up.

With that Kendall let the tears fall and cried quietly in Carlos shirt.

Carlos cried with him and they sat there for at least thirty minutes before they let go of each other and Kendall told Carlos what he remembered.

While Carlos listened to Kendall he smiled broadly and his eyes were shining.

Since the accident happened he hasn't felt this good.

Listening to Kendall how he tells him one of Carlos favourite memories with the blond filled the little Latinos heart with hope.

Step by step it's going to be better.

They can get through this.

Together.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okaaay. That was chapter 16. I hope you liked reading it. Let me know what you guys think. :)**

**-Talida**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohhhh my god! I'm so sorry I let you guys wait for almost a month! :( **

**Please don't be angry with me? :)**

**It was kinda hard to write this chapter because I had a little problem and wasn't able to find a good answer to it.**

**But with the help from my mom and winterschild11 I got an idea…but I'm sorry that you have to wait for chapter 18 till you know which idea…;) I know I'm mean… :D **

**Anyway: I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

**Please review and tell me your opinions :)**

**Chapter 17!**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

After Kendall and Carlos had fallen asleep in each others arms a nurse came in and carefully woke Kendall.

Kendall was told to go back to his room, he needed to rest.

And the position in the wheelchair, stretched up to the bed wasn't good for his healing progress.

First he protested, he wanted to see the other both guys who were with Carlos in his room.

But there was no way he could get through.

But he was told that when he wakes up he may be allowed to see them.

Secretly Kendall was glad to go back to bed.

The way to Carlos and everything he did to get out of his bed and into Carlos room was very exhausting for his weak body.

He could see James and Logan the next day and for now he was fine with it.

'This is going to be hard' Gustavo though when he sat on the table in apartment 2j.

After they arrived at the Palm Woods they first had to go through more than two dozen Paparazzi and Fans who wanted to know how their idols are.

After that another dozen teenagers who Gustavo had seen a few times and knew where the friends of the boys also tried to get some answers they wanted so desperately.

Mrs. Knight told them that they'll explain later, but that they all needed a little bit rest for now.

When the young actors, actress and singers saw their tired and exhausted faces they backed off and let them go to their apartment, even thought they were not satisfied with that answer.

Now Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight are sitting together on the dinning table in the normally loud but now quiet apartment.

Jennifer Knight had taken Katie to bed after she fell asleep in the back seat, or she more cried herself quietly to sleep.

Kelly and Gustavo still have to tell them what Griffin said about the boys and their jobs.

"Gustavo, can we please make this fast? I don't think I can keep myself awake for much longer." Jennifer Knight said.

"We know. We're very tired too. But this is very important Mrs. Knight." Kelly said before Gustavo could think.

Mrs. Knight nodded, signalising them to continue.

Gustavo took a deep breath and explained with Kellys help to the helplessly mother why her son and his best friends would probably loose their jobs.

The whole time Jennifer Knight listened quietly, but her expression was shocked, her face pale and her eyes wide.

When they finally ended the story the brunette was speechless first, but then she found her voice again.

"You're kidding me!" Mrs. Knight screamed, suddenly very awake.

"I know how unfair this sounds and I can understand why you're mad, we're too. But…we tried everything we could…Griffin too, there is nothing we can do about this. They need the money and we can't talk them out of it. We are so sorry about this Mrs. Knight." Kelly said, her voice on the verge of braking.

This whole situation isn't fair. And there isn't one thing they could do to save the jobs of the boys.

And even if they could, who knows if they could ever be Big Time Rush again?

No, they couldn't think like this.

They have to pray for the boys, pray that they heal completely, pray that they fight like they always did, pray that they become themselves again.

Jennifer Knight refused to let the tears of helplessness and anger fell and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Is there ANY way we can help. ANYTHING we can do to not let this happen?" she asked firmly but her voice low and quiet.

"Like we told you, if they are not able to play the tour, no. The company would loose too much money." Gustavo told her.

"How much?" she asked.

"About 2 Million Dollars." He told her.

Mrs. Knight thought for a moment and spoke than again.

"What if we could get the money. Could the boys keep their jobs if we pay them the money?" she asked.

"Hmm. I guess that could work, but there is no way we could get 2 million Dollars together, and especially not in only 2 months!" he said frustrated.

"That doesn't has to be true." She said with a small smirk.

Gustavo and Kelly looked at her curiously.

"When Kendalls dad died he left us a life insurance around 500.000 Dollars. He told me to use it ONLY for something very important. I thought I'd use the money to send the kids on collage, but I guess this is very important for my boy. So I guess I could give you the money." She finished.

Both, Kelly and Gustavo looked at her wide-eyed.

"You- You'd give us the money from the life insurance from your husband?" Kelly asked still shocked.

"I'm sure he would have wanted that Kendall is able to live his dreams, and well,….this is his dream." She smiled.

"But what about the other 1.5 Million Dollars? How could we possible get the money together?" he said.

Their faces dropped a bit.

Gustavo is right. It's a lot of money they're talking about.

How are they supposed to get everything?

They thought for a few more minutes when suddenly Kellys phone rang.

"Kelly Wainwright?" she answered her phone.

The voice on the other side spoke and Kellys eyes got wide.

"What? You're kidding?" she shouted in a happy voice.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Okay. That's it. I really hope I can update the next chapter faster. Till then….see ya :)**

**-Talida**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ummmm****...sorry? ****I really didn't mean to let you guys wait for over a month but …I don't really have an excuse…I just hope I can make it up somehow again. **

**I really hope you're going to like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 18!**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"No way!" Kelly said excited in her phone.

Gustavo and Mrs. Knight changed a confused look and looked back to Kelly.

"That is so great." Gustavo's assistant continued her conversation, leaving the other two in the dark.

But it was clear that something good has happened.

It'd be the first time since the accident that something good would happen.

And it IS the first time they saw Kelly, or someone else for that fact, smile with pure happiness again.

"Yes, they are here with me, I'll tell them everything." With every second that passed the normally grumpy producer and the kind and lovely mother grew more curious and impatient.

"I can't thank you enough for calling. Maybe things aren't completely lost." Kelly said, her face full with relief.

"Yes, I'd be thankful for that. Okay, bye." With that she hung up and turned her attention back to the two others.

"Okay, what was this about?" Gustavo asked impatient.

The smile from the young woman grew wider.

"I can't believe it. Griffin just called, it looks like the world isn't as unfair as it seems."

**X**

**X**

Kendall woke up and the first thing he noticed is that his whole body felt like it was on fire.

He tried his best to stop from groaning and crying out in pain as he hurried to push the call-button.

Seconds after he pushed the button a nurse entered his room in a rush, with a concerned look on her face.

She rushed to his side and made a quick check over the monitors before she sat on the edge of the young blonds bed and comfortingly patted his shoulder.

"Mr. Knight?" she asked in a calm voice to get his attention.

The teen looked up at her.

"Everything is okay. The pain will fade away, at least so it's bearable.

We're trying to put your pain medicament consumption down.

It's not good when you have so much in your body." She explained in a calm but compassionate voice.

Kendall tried to concentrate on her and not the pain, but it was easier said that done.

The nurse noticed his attempt and decided it'd be the best to distract him from his pain.

And she already has the perfect idea how.

"Kendall, how would you like it if I go and see if one of your friends is awake and want to come visit you?" she smiled.

It worked. When she said this Kendall turned to her and softly nodded with a slight smile on his face.

**X **

**X **

"Why do you let me down? Don't you love me anymore? I need you, why aren't you here to help me?"

_Kendall lokked at her. His face full with emotions._

_Pain, fear, helplessness,.. but the clearest emotion, which hurts her the most….disappointment._

"_Katie, I need you. Why don't you want to help me?" her brother asked her._

"_I want to help you, Kendall!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Then why aren't you doing it?!" he questioned her, his face twisting in pain._

_I don't know how!" she almost yelled, first teardrops making their way down her pale face._

"_I need you Katie. Don't leave me alone." He said, his body slowly fading away._

"_Kendall?" she asked carefully, feeling panic raising up in her._

"_Don't leave me alone…" he said, voice beginning to sound further and further away, his body even more fading away._

"_No…Kendall!" she yelled for her big brother when she noticed he was leaving her._

"

"_Katie…." And with that the last bit of him was gone, out of his sisters view._

"_NO! Kendall! Come back, please! Please come back!" She screamed. _

_Her sobs growing louder._

"_Kendall…come back." She whispered and fell to her knees._

Katie woke with a start.

Her whole body covered in cold sweat and was shivering uncontrolled.

She sat on her bed gasping for air, her chest heaving heavily.

Then she finally came back to reality.

A dream. No, a nightmare. It wasn't real. Kendall is still alive.

Only now Katie realized she is crying.

Even if it was just a nightmare, it felt true to her.

She could have lost her brother and he wouldn't even know how much she loves him.

How much she needs him!

She sprung up from her bed, took clean cloths and hopped under the shower.

Yes, it hurts her more than anything to know her big brother, her idol will not recognize her when he sees her, but still…

Kendall wouldn't let her down if it was her in this stupid situation.

He'd stand by her side until she would remember him.

And that's exactly what Katie is going to do.

She won't disappoint her brother.

She will make sure he is going to be just fine, even if it will hurt her to no end.

**X**

**X**

"Kelly, come on. Explain!" Jennifer Knight urged her.

The normally calm and patient mother was now more impatient and excited than ever!

After this stupid accident, the confronting with her hurt boys and the statement that her loved son doesn't know his friend, family and everything that happened, she was more than ready to hear something which could make her smile again.

"Okay, okay." Kelly said.

"Griffin just called, you won't believe what happened." She started.

"It looks like the world know about the accident" she continued in a painfully slow pace.

"Kelly, what's good about that?!" Gustavo yelled, frustrated to know the news.

"I'm coming to the point! So like I said, the world knows about the accident and somehow about what could happen to Big Time Rush when they're not able to do the tour too."

She took a breath to calm herself.

"When the fans heard about it they started to talk about it through the internet. Together they managed to start a web side on which they're collecting money…money to save the boy's jobs!" Kelly said.

The smiles on Gustavo' and Mrs. Knight' face fell.

"Kelly, I know that's a really cute and kind idea, but I don't think it'll be enough to-" Mrs. Knight started calmly but disappointed.

"I'm not done Mrs. Knight." The young assistant interrupted her with a smile.

Jennifer looked at her slightly confused but signalized her to continue.

"In the just two, or more 1 ½ days, the fans were able to collect with this web side about 250.000 Dollars!" she almost shouted.

They went silent and their eyes widened.

"You're kidding" Mrs. Knight whispered, not really believing what she just heard.

"Kelly, are you serious?" Gustavo asked his assistant, hope started to grow.

"100%." She said with a serious face, but couldn't help the smile.

"But you can't forget that we need 2 MILLION Dollars!" Gustavo said, hating himself for the fact of being realistic.

"But maybe if they continue collecting money and with Kenneth's money too…maybe it will work." Mrs. Knight said, not giving up the hope she just got back.

"Yeah, I mean, we have 2 months, there IS a chance that it could work." Kelly supported Jennifer's statement.

Gustavo let out a loud sigh.

"I guess you're right. But we'll need A LOT of luck…. "

"We can do this!" Kelly said encouragingly.

The three of the smiled, prayin' that everything would really work.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X **

**Oookay here we are. **

**Please let me know what you think about Chapter 18. **

**Review? ;)**

**A huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I love all of you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, how is everybody feeling? **

**I hope you're in the mood for a new Chapter of 'What Will Happen Now?' ;)**

**If not, ….well too bad because here we go:**

**Damn, I'm in a way too good mood, how am I supposed to write a story like this ;D :P**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading:)**

**WWHN**

**Chapter 19:**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Kendall was lying in his bed, waiting inpatient for the nice nurse to come back, hopefully with one of his friends.

He just hoped they won't be to disappointed if he isn't able to remember much.

He has just his memories from this weird dreams and the stories he got told.

He wished he could remember them, it seems like they are all really close.

Before he could lose himself any deeper in his thoughts there was a knock on his door.

He sat up as best as he could and called the person outside of his room in.

A tall and a smaller brunette entered his annoying white room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, buddy." The tall brunette, James, greeted him.

"Hi." he smiled back, still trying to control the pain he was feeling everywhere.

"How are you Kendall?" the other boy, um...Logan, asked.

They both took a seat in the two chairs beside Kendall's bed, making themselves comfortable and trying to handle this awkward situation as best as they could.

"Oh, I'm fine." He lied, hoping they wouldn't notice.

He didn't want them to worry.

Suddenly the two boys started laughing loudly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused, but couldn't help but smile when he heard these joyful laughter.

They payed their attention to him again, still trying to control their laughter.

"You know," James begun, "Even if you can't remember very much, you're still so unbelievable stubborn." he explained.

"Yeah. And a pretty bad liar too." Logan continued smiling.

Kendall chuckled a bit himself, as much as he could without having to cry out in pain again.

James and Logan, noticing his discomfort got serious again and looked a little guilty for making him suffer even more.

"No. Please don't look like that." Kendall told them, disappointed that he ruined the good mood.

"You're not feeling very well Kendall." Logan said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not your fault. I enjoyed your laughter more than anything in a while. It doesn't matter for me if it hurts a bit more." he said.

James and Logan smiled again. This is so typically for Kendall.

Suddenly from both, Logan' and James' eyes were tears streaming down their faces, but their smiles got only wider.

The face from the blond fell instantly when he saw them crying and he wondered what he could have possibly done wrong yet again.

"Woah, what- did I say something wrong? Please stop crying guys." he pleaded them with a sad look.

They changed a look and pushed forward and put Kendall in a big group hug, still being very careful so they won't hurt him.

Kendall, highly confused put his arms around them and enjoyed the comfort and warmness, he's been giving from the two brunettes.

"You didn't said anything wrong Kendall. Not one thing." Logan whispered and you could hear him smile through his tears.

The blond teen decided not to ask any further and just for once, not think about it and enjoy the moment.

What he doesn't know is that the reason why James and Logan are crying is because of the joy of realising that they haven't lost Kendall at all.

Yes, he can't remember much. For now. But he is still the same person!

The same stubborn, headstrong, kind, respectful, funny and adorable boy they knew before the accident.

The leader. The leader of Big Time Rush. Their leader.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight sat together with Griffin in Gustavo's office, deciding what to do next.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Kelly asked, no longer able to keep quiet.

Griffin sighed, knowing fully well that everybody in the room was waiting for him to explain what will happen now.

What will happen with Big Time Rush.

"Okay, I can give you 1 month!

1 month to get the money, pay the sold out tour, and save the jobs from our boys.

1 month is a lot of time. You have to do everything you can to get the money until than or we'll be in a whole lot of trouble.

I had to use a lot of favors to make this possible and it's pretty risky.

In less two months is the tour and the time is short.

I believe that we can get the money, but we have to get it fast, so you need to be honest.

Do you think you're able to get all the money in 1 month?" Griffin asked more serious than they've ever seen him.

They all changed looks between each other.

Are they really able to do this?

Is it even possible?

Wait, these boys they are talking about were over a year ago unknown hockey players in Minnesota and now they are a world famous band which lives in LA!

If that is possible than it of course has to be possible to get the money in one month!

It is possible!

"Yes." Mrs. Knight started, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Kelly followed Jennifer's example.

"Yes." Gustavo joined them.

Griffins serious face light up and he even smiled.

"Alright...then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Katie arrived at the hospital and went strict to Kendall' room, trying not to think to much in the fear she would change er mind.

She greeted the nurse at the desk and continued until she stood in front of his door.

What now, she thought?

Could she really do this?

Could she enter, fully knowing the boy in there, her big brother, the person she looked up to the most won't recognise her?

Yes! She has to!

She wanted to reach for the door handle when she suddenly herd loud laughter out of the room behind it.

She knocked, confused what she would see when she entered.

"Yes?" she heard it call from inside, her signal to enter.

Slowly she pushed the door open and carefully looked inside.

Her heard stopped for a moment at what she saw.

She expected her brother to be in his bed, pale, motionless and in a lot of unbearable pain.

But there he was, sitting in his bed with a huge smile on his face and James and Logan on each side on his bed, laughing together like always.

When they saw her the room fell silence.

She looked from each boy to the other.

Finally her eyes caught Kendall' and she couldn't help the tears which started forming in her eyes.

"Hi." Kendall said quietly but full with joy.

That was everything Katie needed to fall over the edge.

She run to him, jumped on his bed and directly into his arms, ignoring Logan, which she totally knocked over and off the bed.

She cried shamelessly in her big brothers chest.

Just now she realised how much she actually missed him.

How was she able to be without him for so long?

She didn't care that she cried in front of someone.

She didn't care that she cried in front of her brothers.

She just cried and melted in her brothers strong arms which were now tight wrapped around her.

Katie felt big hands stroke her hair slowly, something only Kendall knew how much it calmed her and did whenever she was crying.

The little brunette continued crying and slowly relaxed.

She felt that James and Logan where softly stroking her back too and the tears stopped falling and dried on her cheeks.

That's one of the reasons Katie loved them all so much.

When she had to cry no one asked questions like 'What is wrong?' or 'What happened?'

No, they let her cry until she stopped.

The young girl feels protected and save with them.

Finally Katie freed herself from the strong bodies around her a bit and looked up in her brother green eyes.

He smiled at her and all she could do was smile back.

"Everything's good?" he asked softly.

Katie nodded and buried her head in his chest again.

Finally she has her big brother back, even though he was never really gone.

She was the one who got lost, but gladly she found back.

After all the crying and her lack of sleep because of the nightmares she was finally able to fall asleep, protected in her brothers arms.

Slowly she fell in a dreamless, relaxing sleep.

But before that happened Katie heard Kendall whisper in her ear 'I love you Katie' and kiss her head.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**okaaay, how did you like it?**

**Please let me know and leave a review before closing the story;) **

**Your opinion means the world to me and helps me to know what to do better or what I'm already doing good and should continue...:)**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**-Talida**


	20. Chapter 20

**SOOOO who is up for another update? I know I am! :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, follows,... I really appreciate every single one of you. :)**

**Do you think we can get 'What Will happen Now' to 100 reviews? ;)**

**Chapter 20...hope you'll enjoy! :)**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

When Katie woke up the first thing she noticed was that she felt good.

She yawned and tried to sit up but noticed she was kept down from strong arms which are pressing her to a chest.

She closed her eyes again and listened to the steady hear beat from the person she was lying on.

Her eyes shot open when she suddenly remembered where she was.

"Kendall?" she whispered softly trying to wake him up.

Kendall stirred but didn't wake. He put his arms tighter around Katie, which gasped.

'How can he be so strong when he has been in an accident?' she thought.

Katie shifted a bit, trying to make herself a little more comfortable when Kendall hissed in pain and was suddenly wide awake.

"Oh god, Kendall I'm so sorry." Katie apologized when she noticed it was her fault he was in pain again.

She has had probably touched his cracked or his broken ribs, or maybe one of the deep cuts?

There are too many places where she could hurt him.

Katie sprung away from him and pushed Logan, who fell asleep on Kendall's left side from the bed again.

"Ahh!" Logan screamed loud when his already hurt body hit the floor.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't meant to-" she said and backed off more and more when she fell over something and landed with her butt first on the hard floor.

"Ow!" James shouted and Katie noticed it was his foot she fell over.

She sat on the floor and looked from the hurt Logan on the floor to James on Kendall' right side and to her brother.

She has hurt them even more! What kind of person is she that she hurts the one she loves the most?

Tears begun to form in her eyes and she jumped from the floor and run out of the hospital room, ignoring the boys which called her back.

She just run and run, past the nurses, doctors and patients, out of the hospital and through the streets.

How could she have been so stupid and think that they needed her?

It is obvious that she just hurts them.

She just kept on running, she doesn't care where she run, she just wanted away from the hospital, so she won't hurt her brothers again.

Finally she stopped and looked around.

Where is she?

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"What did just happen?" Logan asked shocked from where he lied on the floor.

"I don't really know. I woke up because my chest suddenly hurts and then the little girl run out the room, crying." Kendall said, just as shocked as Logan.

"Arg!" Logan winched when he tried to sit up.

"Wait, let me help you." James said and helped Logan back on the bed and leaned his crutches on the wall beside him.

"Thank you, James." Logan said quietly, a little embarrassed that he wasn't able to stand up without James' help.

"You're welcome buddy." James smiled.

"Why was she crying?" Kendall asked the two boys a little louder than a whisper.

"I guess it upset her that she caused us pain." Logan said sadly.

Kendall nodded and tried to get out of the bed.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" James asked him and put a hand on his chest, carefully so he won't hurt his ribs.

"I'll check if Katie is okay." Kendall answered with a due look.

James looked at him for a moment or two.

"You remember her?" he finally asked the blond.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I mean I know her name and have some memories, but if you could say remember...I'm not sure." the blond admitted.

James smiled but pushed him back on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'll go she if she is okay." Kendall complained when he realized that James wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry, but you're way too weak. I'll make sure she is okay, if that's okay with you." he said.

Kendall looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay." he said.

James went out of the room and told a nurse what happened.

She called Mrs. Knight which was now on her way to find her daughter.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"Katie run away!" Mrs. Knight said and hurried to grab her stuff to get her daughter as fast as possible.

"What?!" Kelly asked her shocked.

"Why did she do that?" Gustavo asked the mother.

"I just got a call from a nurse, she said James told her that Katie went to see them a few hours ago and they fell asleep. When they woke up Katie had accidentally hurt the boys and freaked out. She run out of the hospital and no one knows where she is." Jennifer Knight said, worried where her little girl could possibly be.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find her!" Kelly said and also grabbed her stuff, while Gustavo called for a limousine.

"You're going to help searching?" Mrs. knight asked.

"That's no question Mrs. Knight. Of course we'll help." Kelly answered.

"Thank you." Jennifer smile.

"You're welcome, no let's go." she said and pushed out of the door.

They went to the limousine and told the driver to drive them around the town near the hospital so they could search for Katie.

"Katie!" the Knight mother screamed out of the limo window, hoping she would get a response.

"Katie, where are you?" Kelly screamed along.

"She could be everywhere, how are we supposed to find her?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't know, her phone is off and it's starting to get dark." Mrs. Knight said worried.

"It'll be okay, Katie is a smart girl. I'm sure she just needed to calm down and is already on her way back to either the Palm Woods, Rocque Records or the hospital." Kelly calmed her.

"Yeah, and if she arrives at on of these buildings Mr. Bitters, our secretary or a nurse will call us. Everything will be fine Mrs. knight." Gustavo said, trying to sound not to strange.

"Thanks." Jennifer said, calmed but still worried.

They continued to search the youngest Knight when Kelly finally spotted her on a bench beside a big three on the street.

"There!" she shouted and pointed at Katie so they could see her too.

"Stop the car!" Gustavo told the driver which parked near the bench where they sprung out of the limo and rushed to Katie.

"Katie!" Jennifer almost yelled when she put her daughter in a huge hug.

"What in the world are you doing here honey?" she asked and took her cheek in her right hand.

"I've hurt them." Katie whispered, sounding miserably guilty.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't hurt them. You could never really hurt them." she told her and wiped the little tears which are rolling down Katie' cheeks with her thump away.

Katie didn't responded, she just shrugged.

"C'mon, I bet your brothers want to see you again." she smiled.

Katie looked up at her and shook her head.

"Why not?" she asked a little disappointed.

"I don't want them to be hurt anymore! I want Kendall to remembered us again! I want them all home with us and act all goofy like they're supposed to! I want everything to be normal!" Katie yelled, suddenly very angry at everything and everyone.

"Honey, look at me." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie just continued to yell around so her mother took her face in both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Katie. Look at me!" she said firmly.

This time Katie obeyed and shut up while looking back in her mothers light brown eyes.

"You won't hurt them. You never could. They love you! And tell me, what did Kendall do when you came in his room?" she asked her.

"He-he took me in his arms because I was crying and he calmed me." she answered, her voice shaking.

"Exactly. And now tell me, what would Kendall do if the accident didn't happen and you were crying." she asked.

"He would- he would take me in his arms and calm me." Katie said and looked to the floor when she realised what her mothers point was.

"Right! So even if Kendall isn't able to remember all of us for now, and I know that it hurts, he will always protect you. That's Kendall, no matter if hurt or not." she smiled.

Katie looked up again and her eyes met the soft ones of her mother.

"Thank you mom." she said quietly and hugged her mom.

"You're welcome baby. So, what would you say if we go back to the hospital to see the boys. I'm pretty sure they are worried sick." she suggested.

"And you're really sure they want to see me right now?" Katie asked, still a little unsure.

Her mother smile. "Who do you think called me to go search you?"

The little brunette smiled back.

"Then lets go back to see them." she said.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**And again we're at the end of a chapter. :)**

**I hope you liked it. I was kinda in the mood for a little mother/daughter moment. :D**

**Anyways: Please let me know what you think :) **

**Thanks **

**-Talida**


	21. Chapter 21

**What Will Happen Now chapter 21!**

**Are you ready? Haaaaa. (do you know it from the music sounds better with you special) ;D I know I'm weird :D**

**Anyway. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you all mean the world to me :)**

_Remember: I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"Where do you think they are?" Carlos asked his friends worried.

After Katie had ran away Carlos woke up and they decided it would be not fair if he didn't know what's going on.

"I don't really know buddy." Logan told him sadly.

"Why does she has to be so much like Kendall? He also used to just ran away until he got his head clean." James said annoyed about the fact that he is stuck in the hospital and can't help and search for Katie.

"They are pretty similar in a lot of thinks." Logan agreed.

"Shhh not so loud guys or do you want to wake up Kendall?" Carlos said.

Kendall had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. He tried his best to stay awake but the pain and the now less but still strong pain medicament didn't help to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry." James and Logan whispered.

They continued to sit there and talk about random stuff quietly when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" They answered together, hoping it was the person they wanted to see.

The door opened and Mrs. Knight came into view together with Gustavo, Kelly and... "Katie!" they screamed and James jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi." she said ashamed for her behavior from sooner.

The young girl went over to Carlos and Logan to greet them because of the wounds on their legs.

Then she sat down on the edge of her brothers hospital bed.

"I'm sorry guys." she more whispered then said.

"Katie." Logan said to get her attention and put his hand comforting on her left knee.

"there is NOTHING you have to be sorry for. We don't blame you for anything. The morning went not so good, but there was no reason for you to feel guilty." he told her.

"But I hurt you and then I just ran away and left you worried." she replied.

"That's not true Katie. Come on, you've hurt us more when you punched us." he told her with a smile, trying to get the little girl to laugh but failed.

Katie looked even guiltier than before.

"Katie you could NEVER really hurt any of us." Carlos said.

"But I just did." she said again.

"I pushed you off the bed Logan. And James, I fell over your foot and took you to the floor with me." she said.

"It was a little strange to wake up like that but it was more the shock that caused me to scream." James said.

"Yeah, and the reason why it hurt was not because you. I was because my body was already weak and that's because of the car accident,...not YOU!" Logan agreed with James.

She jumped up and threw her arms around James and Logan who returned her hug.

"I want him to be okay." she whispered in their ears.

"Me too." James whispered back.

Me too...

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

'So it's a deal?' he heard himself ask.

'Yep.' a big man agreed.

Kendall saw him and his friends in the front of a building with a pool beside it. There where three girls, one with blond hair, another with brown and the last with curly. Him and the other three boys got suddenly splashed with pink smoothies from three pretty girls.

Than he saw all of them in a really cool room with a huge orange couch, a swirly slide, and a lot of other things which could be from a teenage boys dream and they danced and sung in front of a camera.

Then he saw how him and all the other boys sang to a pretty blond girl at a balcony and were fighting.

The four of them got hit with bananas from a monkey...

… he saw him and the boys have a snowball fight with many other people.

… he saw himself in half of a horse costume with the pretty blond..

… he saw how the three other boys and him caught a stunk, and.. there was this big man again...

… he saw the him and the blond kiss on this cool pool...

… he saw him, James, Carlos and Logan give a concert... many concerts with thousand of fans which screamed their names.

He saw so many things. He saw how much fun he had.

How could he have forgotten all of this amazing memories?

There were so many of these situations he couldn't count them. They were almost TOO much, but just almost.

It was hard to enjoy every memory. Everything went so fast and it was hard to concentrate.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"Oh god, what's going on?!" Mrs. Knight shrieked.

Kendall' monitors started beeping like crazy and he started sweating and turning around.

A doctor and many nurses started rushing in the room.

"Doc, what is happening to him?" James asked worried.

"We have to see, please leave the room." a nurse answered for the doctor.

"What?!" Carlos asked/yelled unbelieving.

Another nurse dragged them out of the room, careful not to hurt the injured boys.

"I'm sorry, but we need the space." she told them before she close the door.

"What is happening with Kendall?" Katie which had a tight hold of James hand asked and shocked them all at how small she suddenly sounded.

"We'll have to wait Katie." James said. 'Again' he added in his thoughts.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

Kendall woke with a start.

He felt people around him, but he didn't feel comfortable with them.

"Mr. Knight?" he heard a voice call him.

Kendall looked in the eyes of the doctor.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" he asked confused.

"Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"Uhh...we had a concert right?" he asked.

"A concert?" the doctor repeated.

"Yeah. We were driving home with the limo. I guess that's the last thing I remember. But why are you asking all of this? Where is everyone?" Kendall complained again when he didn't really got an answer.

"Um. They are outside the room. You don't know where you are?" he asked the teen again, just to be sure.

"No." he answered honestly.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**This chapter was kinda lame huh?! Sorry, the next one will hopefully be better. :)**

**Uhhh, is he better now? Hmmm, I'm not so sure, or am I?...**

**Muahahah you'll have to wait ;)**

**I know I'm mean...sorry :D**

**Please review, I love reviews :)**

**-Talida 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys :)**

**Nooo, I didn't forget this story;) I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter sooner, but school and life kept me busy. BUT now here is my new chapter and I really hope you won't be disappointed :)**

**But first, BIG news: I just HAVE to tell you this! I'm so happy^^**

**Guess who will see Kendall when he and Dusting are coming to Germany for their Heffron Drive tour... ME :DDDD I'm SO freaking excited, when my mom ordered the tickets because I wasn't able to at that moment (hihi) I was actually jumping around the room and almost hyperventilating! I was crying so much!^^ **

**If ANY of you will go on one of the concerts of this tour, please tell me. I'd love to hear about it. :)**

**Anyways: Let's go on with the story:**

_I don't own anything!_

**Chapter 22**

Enjoy.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"Where- why am I here?" Kendall asked confused. The blond was about to jump up but his doctor stopped him carefully and pushed him slowly back on his bed.

"Mr. Knight. Please, give me the chance to explain." he asked Kendall.

The teen relaxed a little and looked at his doctor, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright. This might not be easy for you to hear, but there has been a car accident..." he started. But before he was able to continue Kendall shot up, not so calm anymore.

"Oh gosh! Is everyone okay? Who was in the accident? No one is hurt right?" he looked at the him, pleading with his eyes for the answers he hoped he would get.

"Everyone is okay, Kendall." he told him and put a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"You're not only saying this so you can continue, right?" Kendall asked him with an eyebrow raised.

The man chuckled a little. "No. They are okay now." he said, serious again.

Kendall got a little pale. "Now?" he asked quietly.

The doctor sighed and sat down beside Kendall on his bed.

"You said you remember the concert?" he asked the boy.

Kendall nodded.

"Okay. After the concert was finished, is there anything else you remember?" he asked.

Kendall thought for a few moments but finally shock his head.

"You got in the limousine to drive back home. Your producer and his assistant stayed there. In that night it rained pretty hard and your driver lost control of the car." he stopped to give the injured boy time to let it sink in what he said.

Kendall was pale, why couldn't he remember that?

"What happened to everyone?" he asked in such a quiet voice that it shocked himself.

"Your friends got a few broken or cracked bones and pretty much cuts, but nothing is permanently." he smiled, happy that he didn't need to tell him worse.

"And our driver, what's with him?" he asked.

"Don't worry. He is okay, too. Actually, he was the one who called for help." he smiled.

Kendall gnawed on his lip.

"Is there something else you want to ask?" the doctor asked him carefully. He could imagine whats still bothering the boy.

"And" he started but stopped to clear his voice. "And- what- what happened to me?" he finally asked.

Again the doctor sighed but kept smiling so he won't scare the boy.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"I'm FREAKING OUT!" James shouted and barely kept himself from punching the wall to dust.

"James, come on. You need to calm down buddy." Carlos told him calmly.

Where he took this calmness suddenly from? He had NO idea, but he was grateful to actually have it.

James was freaking out and on the verge to punch the next thing which moved. Logan sat on the floor in the corner of the waiting room making math in a desperate attempt to distract himself. Katie sat on a chair next to her mother and stared into the air while Mrs. Knight stroked her daughters hair even though she was totally out of it too.

It seems like Carlos was the only one who was able to think straight. It's wrong.

Normally it's Kendall who tells everyone what's to do. When Kendall wasn't able to do it, it was mostly Logan who took his part but passed it to James when the pressure got to much for him.

But Carlos was never put in this position before and he prefered it that way. But now he doesn't have a choice.

He has to be there for his friends, even if he is a mess too.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?! How can you tell me to calm down when we have absolutely no idea what's happening with Kendall in this stupid room?!" James yelled at his friend with a constantly raising volume in his voice.

Carlos couldn't help but flinch a bit when his best friend yelled at him like he just did.

James noticed that he had just yelled at his shorter friend just because he was so angry and didn't know what to do.

He automatically felt guilty and bad. Carlos had just tried to calm and comfort him even if this situation is obviously horrible for him too.

"Carlos, I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to yell at you." The tall brunette told his friend, ashamed for his behavior.

"Don't worry. It's alright, I know it wasn't meant to come out like that." Carlos told him, swallowing the stinging pain James words had caused.

There was a short moment silence in which they were looking at the ugly hospital floor, each boys busy with his own thoughts when out of no where a sniffle followed by a chocked sob came.

Their heads shot up and because they stood in front of each other their eyes met instantly, both pairs of eyes filled with a mixture of confusion, tiredness and emotionally pain.

They looked around to figure out where the noises came from.

They first looked at Logan who was still busy with math.

Then they turned to Mrs. Knight and Katie.

Now they knew who was the one crying.

Katie has her elbows put on her knees and her head in her hands.

Her back shock violently with every heartbreaking sob.

The Knights mother has already noticed her daughter' discomfort and put her arms tight around her, holding her as close to her as possible as quiet tears where falling from her eyes too.

Carlos and James hurried to the pair and also threw their arms around them, letting their tears fall along with them.

After a few more moments they felt another pair of arms around them and knew it was Logan.

There they finally were: James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchel, Jennifer and Katie Knight, all crying together because of their hurt brother and son, Kendall Knight.

Never give up, right? Well, sometimes that's easier said than done.

How should they continue fighting when things looked this bad?

It could be possible that Kendall would never recognize them again, how are they supposed to live with this constant pain?

Surprisingly all of their minds were almost empty at that point, beside one question.

A question which is hard to think about.

A question which is even harder to answer.

A question which probably could never be answered right because the answer could change in seconds.

A question they were all afraid of to hear an answer.

"_What will happen now?" _

"Guys?"

And that's the moment when things are about to change.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X **

**And BAM! Chapter 22 is finally done :) **

**Sorry for the longer wait, I didn't mean for it to take so long :/ **

**I hope the wait was worth it and you'll leave me a review before closing the tab ;)**

**Also I'd like to ask you guys if some of you're interested to read a one shot of mine which is called 'Haunting Memories'. It was a lot of work and I'd LOVE to hear what you think about it.**

**And let me know if any of you is going on a Heffron Drive concert in a few months ;)**

**Thanks for reading guys. I really appreciate every single one of you :)**

**Till next chapter ;)**

**-Talida**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading :)**

_I don't own anything!_

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

"Guys?"

That's what the two Knight women and the three BTR members heard while hugging and crying together.

They looked up from their group hug to see who said something but after a few seconds they noticed that all of them were just as confused as the others and none of them had said anything.

So they turned around to make out how has called them.

And there he was.

Kendall Knight.

He sat in a wheelchair and looked really exhausted and tired. His blond messy hair sticks to his forehead because of his sweat but you couldn't miss the huge smile on his face and the shining in his eyes.

The fire in his eyes.

A fire none of them had seen in what seemed like ages to them.

They all fell silence. Their arms where still swung around each other and their jaws hang almost on the floor. No one moved..

"Uhm... Guys?" Kendall asked again, his smile fading a bit after he noticed that nobody has moved and everyone had tears still running down their cheeks.

"KENDALL!" Katie was the first one to come out of her shock.

She freed herself in a matter of seconds from all the strong arms around her and jumped on her brothers lap.

Kendall gasped when his little sister jumped him so forcefully.

Even though she was really small she was still heavy for the exhausted Kendall and the power with which she has jumped on him has put his body on fire because of the burning pain. But he kept silence.

The young girl has her arms swung around Kendalls neck, holding onto him for dear life while her head was buried in his neck and she sobbed.

Kendall was shocked. He hadn't seen Katie cry like this in a very long time, hell, he has never seen Katie cry like this!

After Katie yelled her brothers name and jumped him the others came out of their shock too and run to the couple and also threw their arms around their beloved ones.

The blond teenager was totally overwhelmed.

Yes, his doctor told him what happened and he had expected his family to be glad and thankful to see him okay again, but he definitely didn't expect them to brake down like that.

Everyone around him was sobbing so hard they could hardly breath and had to gasp for air.

They stayed like that for at least a few minutes and Kendall just didn't know what to say so he just sat there silence and overwhelmed by his families reactions.

James was the first one to catch himself and freed himself just enough from the group to look in the eyes of his best friend.

Just now he realized how much he has actually missed his blond leader.

The others also took deep calming breaths and freed themselves a bit from the group but still stayed very close to each other.

Kendall kept James eye contact and smiled.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" James greeted back and couldn't help the huge smile which formed on his face.

"Kendall are you... I mean.. do you..." Carlos tried to ask but couldn't form the words which were burning on his tongue to get out.

The blond just smiled.

"Don't worry Carlos, I do recognize you guys." Kendall said a little uncomfortable.

Carlos felt the hot tears in his eyes start burning again, but this time because of joy.

He run to Kendall again and gave him a big hug which the younger boy returned.

"I missed you so much Kendall!" Katie, who was still sitting on his lap told him.

Her brother wanted to tell her that he was never gone but that would be a lie... kinda.

He does remember about the concert and everything but he doesn't remember what happened after the accident,... he has no idea how he has acted around his family while he wasn't able to recognize them.

"I'm so sorry Katie." he said ashamed that he has let her down.

"No! Don't be sorry Kendall. It's not your fault." Katie told him and buried herself in his chest again.

"Oh baby." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom." Kendall said when he spotted his mother.

She went to his side and hugged him again.

"It's okay honey. I'm so glad you can remember us." she whispered.

"Me too." he smiled.

She stroked him over his cheek and made space for Logan.

"Hey buddy." Kendall smiled at him.

Logan didn't even great back he just hugged his best friend softly.

Kendall put his arms around his older friend and melted his his embrace.

When Logan looked up again he couldn't help but smile when he looked in his friends eyes.

"Great to have you back." he said softly.

Kendall just smiled but Logan could see he started to get even more tired again.

"Come on, how about you go back in your bed, huh?" Logan suggested.

"No, it's okay, I'll stay with you guys." he protested.

"We're coming with you Kendall, you need sleep." Mrs. Knight said.

The blond nodded, secretly happy to get back in his bed.

"We'll be there when you wake up again." James promised him.

The nurses heaved Kendall very carefully in his bed and the moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

He knew that when he wakes up again his family will be there.

He smiled and drifted to sleep.

**X**

**x**

**x**

**X**

**Not my best work, but I thought you guys deserved to at least read SOMETHING!**

**I know exactly how awful it can be to wait for a new chapter to be uploaded... and I'm really sorry for the long wait. :/**

**See you all hopefully next chapter ;)**

**Please feel free to review.**

**-Talida**


End file.
